


And Love Said No

by AngieOrange



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOrange/pseuds/AngieOrange
Summary: After the divorce Tony goes on a bender while Peter takes Morgan for a day out in the city. Symbiotes crash the party and summon the wrath of a very angry sorcerer who just wanted coffee.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie meets Peter Parker. Stephen has to be the voice of reason and Tony can't stop feeling like a scolded child. This came to me out of nowhere and I ran with it. I wanted to write Venom into MCU because I honestly think Eddie is a blundering sweetheart and I wanted to watch Stephen and Steve do the whole: "I'm better than you dance" around Tony.

Tony felt lucky to have survived the snap, albeit while sustaining significant damage to his arm, Dr. Cho was able to save it though and it was only a few months after countless sessions of physical therapy that Pepper asked him for a divorce. Ever since they had won the war, she had begun to distance herself, trying to mark it off as long hours at the office, managing Stark Industries, but really, she was avoiding trying to sleep through one of his nightmares and running over to calm Morgan down. Tony had known it was over before the redhead finally caved and had him served with divorce papers. They agreed to shared custody and both sat down and explained the situation to Morgan, who was naturally crushed. 

Friday had called Peter then and had the younger man take Morgan out for a day in the city to distract her, the little girl seemed to cheer up a bit at the thought of going out around the city with Spider-Man. Peter took that as a cue to pick her up in his arms and head out of Stark Tower not before walking over to Tony without a word and hugging the older man.

“Fri, make sure he calls me,” Peter told the A.I as he was leaving.

“Will do Mr. Parker.” The Irish brogue of the A.I sounded out as he met the afternoon sun, leading Morgan by the hand and trying not to worry too much about Tony.

“We have barely anything in common and when you’re not angry at one of your teammates we fight about your injuries. I am not happy and you clearly aren’t happy either. Why are we doing this to ourselves? Go, find Steve Rogers and get your  life..the life you want because I’m not willing to be the one you waste it on. We have a daughter, I love her. You love her and I care about you. You are one of my dearest friends but I want to be with someone who is madly, passionately in love with me and isn’t  constantly trying to find creative ways to die.” Pepper said, ending her small speech with a  half-smile and a nod at the picture in his lab. It was a picture of the founding Avengers.

“I think you’re distorting things, but I’m not going to keep you from living your life, Pep. I want you to be happy too even if that isn’t with me.” He said, giving her a hug and signing the papers after her.

The redhead left quietly after that and Tony sat alone with his racing thoughts.

Divorced at 47. 

He might as well give up because Steve fucking Rogers was not the answer.

He popped open a bottle of scotch and drained the small saucer on his desk, immediately pouring another one.

“Boss, no. ..you were doing so good!” The A.I chastised her creator.

“Shush, Fri. I’ll call it reverse therapy.” Tony said, slurring his words and compelling the A.I to give Peter a call. Peter who was currently buying Morgan a cotton candy from the street vendor by Central Park. Peter’s spider-sense went into overdrive as he managed to push his sister out of the way before to hulking alien-like creatures smashed the vendor’s cart to pieces. Friday’s call went straight to voice mail and Karen instinctively notified a drunk Tony, who despite Friday’s protests activated the Iron Man armor and took off towards the park. Peter quickly kissed Morgan on the forehead and webbed her to the farthest tree he could find in the park while he activated the Iron Spider suit and swung his way back over to the fight that was still escalating. He tried not to vomit when he saw one of the aliens the red, flesh-colored one eat the frightened vendor’s head right off his body, the rest of the man was left there to bleed on to the sidewalk. 

“Karen, what am I dealing with here?” Peter said as he created a perimeter and did his best from keeping innocent bystanders from being attacked and torn to shreds by the  ravenous creature who had an  ear-splitting scream. The darker ink looking creature seemed to gain the upper hand as he molded one of his hands into an ax and swung down on the other beast.

“You’re getting soft Eddie, lets kick his ass.” Venom admonished as the journalist detached himself for a minute to roll his eyes at the symbiote making Peter gasp from the air as he landed a foot from the two creatures.

“No, way he ate you too? How are you still even-that'd be so cool if it wasn’t so disgusting.” Spider-Man rambled on taking in the annoyed appearance of the black symbiote before throwing a web grenade at Carnage, only incapacitating it momentarily.

“Eddie, he’s making it harder for us.” Venom said as he braced himself for Carnage’s wrath only to be thrown for a loop when a familiar  vibranium shield sent him crashing against a lamp post. 

“Stand down.” Captain America said as he neared the scene. He was wearing  civilian gear, he must’ve just gotten back into town. 

“Thank you, Cap but I had it handled,” Spider-Man said as he stood up straighter and tried not to glare at the super-soldier. Every time Steve showed up Tony went on a bender, like clockwork. Speak of the devil and he will come. 

“Really? That doesn’t look like it’s being handled. Where’s Morgan?” The Captain asked, trying hard not to flinch at the sound of a metal alloy suit, landing ungracefully behind him.

“Peter, the boss is drunk. Don’t let him fight.” Friday, warned from the comms.

“Really, Tony? Its 1 in the afternoon.” Steve said, without thinking while Peter stood in the middle trying to get Tony to focus on him.

“Shut the hell up, Rogers or so help me I’ll shove a  repulsor so far up your ass you’ll be crapping out renewable energy,” Tony said as he raised a threatening beam at the soldier.

“You’re supposed to be the good guys. You  gotta be kidding me.” Eddie said as carnage beat him bloody and Peter looked over at the symbiote/man apologetically while trying to prevent the engineer and super-soldier from fighting, AGAIN.

At that moment the sound of crunching bone and a pained scream made them all turn. Venom had been  burned, Carnage managed to throw a flaming car into the man/symbiote. Venom retreated into a nearby sewer line leaving Eddie defenseless and at Carnage’s mercy.

“Now, you’re food.” It said as it broke into a run bearing it enormous teeth, making Eddie brace himself for decapitation.

“Yes, please eat me. I’d rather be alien food than have another one of  you things crawling up my ass.” Eddie, said as he lit a cigarette and prepared to die.

“If you’re  gonna kill each other go ahead and do it. I’m  gonna go save that guy because that’s what we are here for.” Spider-Man said sounding  disappointed , ashamed. Immediately the prodigy swung into action, stopping the creature’s attack with the help of his strength. The young man was an acrobat, an uncharacteristically strong acrobat, he was able to stop the creature’s attack using a head-on approach, the legs on the Iron Spider armor also helped.

“Okay, Friday. I’ll subdue. You contain. Got it?” Peter said, as he commanded the other AI and used his brute strength to grabbed the offending creature by the throat, feeling the cutting edge of the teeth break through the armor. 

Eddie watched in amazement as Spider-Man pushed back against Carnage, unbelievably strong and  flawlessly fast on his feet. Eddie had heard a lot of things about Spider-Man but he avoided the hero on purpose, for obvious disturbing alien reasons but he had to admit watching the other man move through the air in battle like a track star was a bit of a treat. The youngest Avenger’s muscles flexed with every calculated movement and that ass wasn’t offensive to  gawk  at either.

“Jesus, Eddie get it together.” He said to himself as he dusted off and regrouped. Chances were Venom was still around, he had been injured. Eddie contemplated skipping the situation at hand because he really didn’t have time to deal with the Avengers and he wasn’t exactly into saving damsels in distress. He was pretty certain the ‘neighborhood friendly Spider-Man had this down.’ He was about to leave when he heard a little girl scream, the scream was enough to give Carnage the upper hand and Spider-Man took a spear through the leg. Eddie made a note to record the great effort the other man put in to not screaming out in pain while the creature continued to choke him.   


“Peter your Oxygen is getting really low.” More symbiotes began to  descend on the group as Tony and Steve became immersed in their own battles unable to reach Morgan or Peter in time.  Unbeknownst to the overwhelmed Avengers, a doctor had been purchasing coffee nearby when he had seen the commotion. Stephen Strange didn’t like to get out much but coffee certainly made that difficult.  So he wasn’t exactly battle-ready in a pair of jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt, having morphed the stubborn cloak into a scarf while he went out for a walk. It wasn’t until he had exited the shop that he had seen the people running and watched as Peter webbed a young girl resembling Tony’s daughter that his interest peeked. Something was  a miss .

“Levi, we’ve got work to do.” The doctor whispered and his scarf immediately took on the familiar imposing  appearance of the cloak of levitation, gracefully landing atop the  sorcerer's shoulders. The doctor started casting protective spells and barriers around the park as he floated over to the scared child currently webbed to the tree.

“Morgan, do you remember me?” Stephen asked the frightened girl, calmly. 

“Yes, you doctor. Fight with daddy all the time.” Morgan said wiping tears from her face and stuttering.

“Okay, well. I’m going to send you somewhere safe.” Okay. Give me your hand. Peter’s webbing was almost impossible to get rid of but he managed after a few spells.

Morgan played with Levi, petting the cloak in  childlike wonderment while Stephen made swift work of a portal directly into a conference room, Pepper Potts currently  occupied .

“Mommy!” The little girl ran through the portal without questioning it, while the stunned woman stood there with her mouth open in quiet shock. The last thing Morgan saw before the portal closed was a scary looking creature cutting Doctor Strange across the cheek and she screamed in horror as Pepper hugged her close to her body.

The Doctor wiped blood from his face as he cast the red bands of  cyttorack and looked to distance himself from the alien-like creature so that he could start working on a dimensional fix, carefully he ran a quick spell to figure out what planet this thing belonged to, smiling victoriously when he found it. The portal would take a lot out of him but it was doable. The high-frequency  screech the alien emitted as he was cast away into what was essentially a burning rock was unpleasant to say the least. The portal closed behind him as the doctor ordered Levi to take him to Peter. These things whatever they were, were not to be underestimated. An uneasy feeling made its way down Stephen’s spine as he reached Peter, only to find him being choked to death by a  humongous fleshy alien while Tony and Captain America fended off 5 more of those things and an unfamiliar looking man tried and failed to get the villain’s attention away from Spider-Man. 

“Enough!” Stephen said as he quickly summoned a flaming dragon from thin air and fended off the creature catching Peter in his arms. The younger man lifted off his mask and took great panicked gulps of air as he shook from the pain of the metal rod still implanted in his leg.

“Steph.. stephen ,” Peter said as he continued to choke on his own blood and cough in pain. 

“I need you to breath evenly, okay? Bite down on this, hard when I tell you to. I’m  gonna have Levi pull it out and I’m going to try to quickly cauterize the wound before it progresses. Stephen Strange was no longer a surgeon but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still a doctor. His hands still shook but the cloak’s loyalty won out, it had amazing  presition . Absently he thought about what Tony had said about it being a protective piece of outerwear or something  along those lines. It was all he could do not to start hacking that monster to pieces for hurting Peter like this. He’d have to do something about the man that saw his face too. Nothing too drastic, but a memory charm could work. When the metal spear was suddenly removed from Peter’s leg and the bleeding stopped, Stephen made quick work of the creatures. Growing about a hundred arms out of nowhere and hurling them through an ominous red vortex mercilessly while Peter laid there trying to catch his breath, staring in horror and amazement at the amount of power and concentration Stephen displayed, like a quiet fury in the wind. When the symbiote’s had silently been disposed of and Peter finally closed his mouth, Stephen landed gently on the ground and the cloak turned back into a scarf.

“Wow, the wizard looks normal for once,” Tony said, stumbling over his words and finally letting his eyes fall on Peter’s injured form on the pavement. 

“Nope. I’m not doing this today. Stark. This isn’t acceptable.” Stephen crossed his arms and glared at the obviously intoxicated engineer, standing next to a not so happy super-soldier.

“Hey, what gives you the right to come here \--” Steve started, annoyed at the amount of authority the doctor regarded him with.

“With all due respect, Captain. Peter almost died, just now while you two continued to argue and I had to send his daughter home through a portal. It makes it my business when creatures from other realms invade New York and almost kill innocent people.” Stephen said as he swiftly cut the other man off, not missing a beat.

Eddie took the opportunity to walk over and check on Spider-Man whose apparent real name seemed to be Peter. Subconsciously he thought it had a nice ring to it. The hero sounded younger than he looked, years of training with Earth’s mightiest had  sculpted a strong and unwavering  pilar . He crouched low and check on the other man, noticing how expertly the guy in the cardigan seemed to have cauterized the wound. 

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked tentatively. 

“I’ll live,” Peter admitted as he shifted uncomfortably and took in the appearance of the other man now that he didn’t have to fight for his life. He had short light brown hair and soft green  eyes, he wasn’t lithe but he had a strong physique. He wondered silently if that was why he was hosting the alien.

“I’m Eddie Brock, by the way. Sorry about your leg.” Eddie said, scratching his hair and looking apologetically at the other man while he helped him back on his feet.

“Oh hey, um I’m Spider-Man but my name is Peter Parker.” The brunette replied, looking a little shy for a moment and then snapping out of it.

“No, shit. You work for the Bugle?” Eddie, said as he realized who he was talking to kind of taken aback. Peter Parker also had his own reputation. Tony Stark’s pupil, a leader in genetics and biochemistry. He was supposed to be this really talented kid from Queens.

“I’m not into telling people about this. Just like you’re not into warning people about sharing your body with an alien.” Peter stated abruptly, earning a playful grin from the other man.

“ Oh c’mon Parker. You wouldn’t even know who I was without it.” The older man teased, stuffing his hands in his jeans and starting to walk off from the conversation.

Peter took a second to analyze those words before he realized the other journalist had walked off. Peter had remembered the stories he heard about Eddie Brock at work. How he really dove into every story and his  enthusiasm and gut were really his undoing. He  sort of admired the guy from afar. He couldn’t make that many waves, and he couldn’t bring more unwanted attention to himself.

“Hey, you can’t just leave,” Peter said walking over to  the other man and grabbing his arm.

“Look, I appreciate the concern but I’ve  gotta go find my bunky.” 


	2. The Taste of Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom and Peter get aquainted. Revelations come to the super soldiers, the genius and an annoyed doctor. Song is by the Used, title by the Used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show off the power dynamics between Spider-Man and Venom. Eddie is his own person. He can be as much of a beta or omega as he wants maybe even an alpha. I wanted to play games with Stephen Strange and Bucky Barnes because that is the oddest ship. I mean when does a Sorceror Supreme need a Winter Soldier. Weird right? (*Quotes Valkyrie*). Also I'm like super stressed out about work that I barely beta read so please bare with me. I also appreciate the awesome feedback and the welcome I've gotten here.

As Doctor Strange continued to discuss the recent events with an offended super soldier and a drunk engineer, Peter ran after Eddie. Eddie who had just skipped off in the direction of an alleyway in search of that thing. Eddie, who although not aided by the alien at the moment was quick to disappear out of view. Spider-Man decided to let the obviously distracted journalist believe he had evaded him as he crawled up over the wall and watched from the roof of one of the buildings near the alley. There he watched with acute fascination as the creature slithered its way up on Eddie’s torso and disappeared from view, the older man ran a gentle hand over his abdomen almost as if welcoming the creature back home. Peter felt as if he had stepped into a sort of intimate moment and then he shook that thought off. There’s no way Eddie regarded that thing romantically, it’d be weird right? 

_So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me_   
_Off guard, red handed, now I'm far from lonely_   
_Asleep, I still see you lying next to me_   
_So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me_

So Peter shot down a web and Eddie whirled around, Venom quickly started forming a black armor over his entire body, making the other man tower over him at least 3 feet. 

** “Leave, now.” **Venom said as it slid a dangerously long tongue along his bottom lip, exposing a row of deathly,sharp white, teeth. 

“Is Eddie,still in control. Or are you using him?” Spider-Man demanded, making the creature angry at the idea. 

** “We are Venom.” **The creature said as he stepped ominously closer to the arachnid. 

“They’re not a monster, Parker. They’re a symbiote. They need a host to live on this planet and they just so happen to like me enough not to kill me.” Eddie said defensively, running a tender hand over the creature’s head( who apparently liked to be referred to as they and not it) and feeding them chocolate. Making Venom hum in satisfaction. 

Peter didn’t know whether to be disturbed or intrigued, so he settled for a mixture of both as he slipped off his mask and raised an eyebrow at both of them. 

_I need something else_   
_Would someone please just give me?_   
_Hit me and knock me out_   
_And let me go back to sleep_   
_I can laugh all I want inside_   
_I still am empty_   
_So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me_

** “Eddie, your heart is beating fast. Is he a threat? Should we eat him, now?” **Venom asked as their head protruded from Eddie’s shoulder. 

“No, V he’s not food. He’s just a nosy, do- gooder bug.” Eddie said, aiming a smirk over at Peter, trying to hide the red tinting his cheeks. Truth is Peter Parker did make him nervous but he had an amazing bond with Venom and he wasn’t too sure the symbiote was willing to share him with someone else. 

** “This is like Anne?” **Eddie hated how instinctive Venom was at times, he felt whatever the journalist felt and it was disturbing, there wasn’t a hint of anger though, just confusion. Confusion because Peter was a man and Anne was a woman and Venom had been acclimating to the different anatomies of each human being he came across, still learning about a different species; the symbiote asked a lot of questions. 

** “No, V.” **Eddie said, still not willing to meet Peter’s questioning gaze. Instead he concentrated on the other man’s lithe physique, completely incased in that metal alloy. His body was a work of art, Eddie swallowed hard, wanting to get as far away from this conversation as fast as possible. 

“Okay, are you two going to keep talking about me like I’m not here? Its rude.” Peter said putting his hands on his hips and looking at both of them annoyed. 

** “You’re not scared of Venom?” **The creature asked tentatively leaning over to look at the younger man quizzically. 

“I’ve watched a lot of alien movies. My name is Peter.” The chocolate haired photographer said extending a hand for the creature to shake. 

** “I like this one Eddie.” **Venom said as he extended a tendril and shook the arachnid’s hand. 

Peter could feel the intensity in which Eddie looked at Venom, it was akin to the surprised look someone would send a lover. A shiver ran down the brunette’s spine and he shook it off as goosebumps. 

“I-uh wait, a minute are you two..a thing?” Peter asked, continuing to gape in fascination. 

** “We are many things.” The alien symbiote whispered suggestively disappearing into Eddie’s chest with a relaxed sigh, making the green-eyed man ** ** suppress ** ** a moan. **

** “ **We are bonded. V, is like my second skin. We do everything together. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Eddie, said coughing a little and turning away from the photographer not wanting to see the judgement in his face. 

_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not_   
_I'm far from lonely_   
_And it's all that I've got_   
_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not_   
_I'm far from lonely_   
_And it's all that I've got (all that I've got)_

“One of my team mates is a tree and another one is in love with a green alien chick. This isn’t too far out of the realm of possibilities.” Peter concluded as he took a few steps closer to the other man. 

“I’m still not going to let you separate us. I’m not going to the Avengers; I don’t care Parker.” Eddie said, keeping his guard up and running a protective hand against his chest where Peter suspected Venom currently resided. 

So, Peter retracted his Spider-Man suit and stood there in civilian clothing, hoping to gain the journalist and symbiote’s trust. 

“I just wanted to make sure it was consensual. That you weren’t body snatched. Besides, the others are too busy arguing to notice or care. I can just say you got away from me, since I’m injured and all.” That got Eddie’s attention and he looked down over the other man’s leg, the spear had torn through his thigh, leaving a burned wound in its wake which was surprisingly healing and fast. 

** “He’s not a regular human, is he Eddie?” **Venom asked, watching the younger man pensively from Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, what are you still doing here kid? Don’t you have some old lady to save?” Eddie said, a little condescending trying not to trace the rip of the younger man’s jeans up along his pale, muscular thigh with his gaze. 

“Curiosity?” Peter offered, with a crooked grin, stretching a little and making his white t-shirt ride up over his finely toned abs. 

Venom growled hungrily, almost involuntarily at the sight. 

“V, behave.” Eddie chastised trying to keep his composure. 

Peter couldn’t help but notice the looks the alien and the journalist were giving him 

** “I can’t he looks like a tasty snack, Eddie.” Venom whined. **

“Hey!” Peter said, suddenly feeling a little exposed and threatened because of the way Venom seemed to bore into him. 

** “You are strong?” **Venom asked, a little too close for Peter’s comfort, the symbiote was very perceptive and didn’t seem to believe in boundaries. 

“I was bit by a spider, if you must know.” Peter said, seeming a little distracted by Eddie’s sudden gasp at the knowledge, he always thought was really just some sort of gimmick and Tony Stark really did make Spider-Man. 

“Sorry, I just kind of assumed, it came with being Tony Stark’s right hand.” Eddie admitted looking a little embarrassed. 

“I was Spider-Man way before I met him. I just didn’t save the world back then.” Peter said sounding a little resolute, like the weight of the universe rested on his shoulders. 

Eddie turned all of his attention to Peter at that moment, really looking at the younger man for a minute. He had brown soft curls and a look of determination. A will to save. He was a ray of positive energy if he had ever seen one but behind that amazing strength, heart hid the fear. He had people depending on him to be a hero, and he had lost so much already. Eddie took a deep breath. 

** “Eddie thinks you’re breathtaking. " **Venom said, becoming annoyed at the sudden silence from his host. 

“V, no. You can’t just...ugh.” Eddie said turning farther away from the brunette. 

“Wait, _ you _ think I’m breathtaking?” Peter said incredulously, stepping closer to the other man while Venom watched in interest. 

“No, I just...look I’m not gay but you’re not a bad looking guy, okay?” Eddie admitted, wanting the Earth to swallow him whole while looking at Venom pleadingly hoping the symbiote wouldn’t want to venture into what a human spider tasted like. 

** “You’re aroused, Eddie.” ** Venom said matter-a-factly, looking in the direction of the half hard evidence in his jeans. 

“Oh well that’s a shame because I’m definitely bisexual.” Peter admitted, without a care in the world. Eddie tensed at the revelation still not wanting to meet those chocolate brown eyes but turning around slowly. 

“Excuse my overactive, partner. They tend just speak without thinking.” Eddie said, clearing his throat and finally making himself look at the younger man. 

“Wanna help me piss off my dad?” Peter said, shocking himself but still a little upset about how Tony handled his divorce and what Morgan had witnessed. The truth is Peter was curious. The journalist probably had about ten years on him, Peter only being in his second year of college but the man knew how to look good. He had that look of someone that just woke up on another planet and started learning a new language, he was lost but so horribly in love and angry. It helped the prodigy feel less alone. 

“Wait, what the fuck. How old are you?” Eddie asked, suddenly feeling a little alarmed. 

“I’m 23 years old, jackass.” Peter said uncharacteristically and adorably frustrated. 

“Who's your dad?” Eddie asked, still a little thrown off by the sudden burst of annoyance from the photographer. 

“Iron Man.” Peter said, not even bothering to flinch. Truth is Tony had adopted him after the war. May had died a few months later; breast cancer. The irony hurt.To have survived the snap but been bested by a mortal illness. 

_I guess, I remember every glance you shot me_   
_Unharmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat_   
_I __squoze__ so hard_   
_I stopped your heart from beating_   
_So deep, that I didn't even scream, fuck me_

“Fuck, me.” Eddie meant to say to himself, realizing just how truly fucked he was. 

“Gladly, but I don’t know how your ‘roommate’ would feel about that.” Peter said brushing a hand through his hair and giving Eddie an appreciative smile. 

** “We like this one.” ** Venom said, speaking just what was going through Eddie’s mind and running a gentle tendril against the prodigy’s bicep, making the reporter feel every curve of it with just a thought. Then just like that Peter wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and kissed the other man deeply. Running his left arm up the other’s spine and pulling him closer. Eddie felt a slow fire burn its way up to his core and picked Peter up from his perfectly round ass to press him against the brick alley wall while he sucked on the brown-haired beauty’s neck and Venom caressed the young man’s stomach lovingly making the latter moan in response. 

“You can’t handle us, kid.” Eddie said with promise as he licked his lips and laughed while Venom merged with him once more. 

“First, and secondly: its Spider-Man to you.” Peter said switching their positions and hopping off the journalists’ waist, pressing the other man roughly against the wall with his full strength and holding his arms above him so he couldn’t move. 

** “Kinky.” **Venom said, as they came out of Eddie’s back. 

“C’mon, tiger.” Eddie said playfully throwing an air kiss at Peter. 

** “He has a ride.” **Venom revealed, already too enthralled into what Eddie would do next. 

“Lets go then.” A back pack appeared seemingly out of nowhere, followed by a jacket and Peter turned off his comms. 

“Okay, follow me.” Venom could tell Eddie had gone submissive, he couldn’t let that continue so he grinned from the inside and acted on Eddie’s behalf to pull Spider-Man towards him and both men got on Eddie’s freshly stolen Harley and rode off to a cheap motel room the symbiote and journalist currently resided in. They both jumped on the motorcycle without another word. Eddie zipper quickly through traffic as Peter pressed his body harder against the host. 

_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not_   
_I'm far from lonely_   
_And it's all that I've got_   
_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not_   
_I'm far from lonely_   
_And it's all that I've got (All that I've got, all that I've got)_

“You’re gonna take care of me?” Peter asked innocently running two strong hands down the journalist’s legs. 

** “We are going to take care of you.” ** Venom said as they made their presence known by running their inky fingers over Peter’s erection. 

“Please.” The brunette pleaded in Eddie’s ear biting down on it hard and letting his hands roam over the thicker man’s body. Eddie Brock had a broad muscular back and shoulder blades for days all Peter could do was press his body against the other man’s making sure he knew just how much he needed him. 

** “When we are done with you, you will want me inside of you, Spider-Man.” **The hero laughed lightly into Eddie’s ear at Venom’s threat/promise. 

_Yeah and it's all that I've got_   
_Yeah It's all that I've got_   
_It's all that I've got_   
_It's all that I've got_   
_It's all that I've got_

“I’m look forward to it.” Peter whispered knowingly letting the air run quickly through his soft brown curls for a moment and stepping off the bike when they reached their destination.Absentmindedly he thought about what Tony and Stephen were up to. He was going to be the lucky one to have to explain things to Stephen and subject himself to the trademarked Doctor Strange scowl of death. 

  


On the other side of town Stephen was furious. The Captain and Tony continued to argue about how this wouldn’t have happened if the other didn’t intervene. Same shit different day. Stephen rolled his eyes and huffed looking at the other two men while a worried Winter Soldier arrived at the scene to try to extract Steve. 

“How long have they been at each other’s throats, Doc?” Bucky asked carefully. 

“They didn’t notice that Peter took off with that host. Tony is too drunk and they both trigger each other into idiotic displays of pigheadedness.” Stephen said disgustedly, massaging his forehead where he could feel a migraine starting. 

Bucky Barnes took a moment to take in the other man’s appearance, he obviously hadn’t been looking for a fight today but from the mission report he got from Friday, it had seemed serious enough for him to intervene. Steve although amazingly kind hearted when he wanted to be, still had unresolved issues with Stark and it continued to get in the way of any real team work between the two. 

Bucky had about enough of it. Always being Steve’s shoulder to lean on after Hydra’s mind control was disposed of, always there to hear him complain about Tony Stark. Bucky tried to lie to himself before about Steve. That they were just best friends and that’s why they had found each other again but he knew better than that. He wanted, needed loved Steve but he needed to know that the other man felt the same way and as long as Tony Stark was under his skin, nothing could happen which brought the seargent’s attention to the former surgeon. 

Why would Stephen Strange care enough about being here to watch these two bicker or even try to stop them? What’s in it for him? The way the Doctor looked at Tony Stark was weird too, it was like he was waiting for the other man to remember something vital. It was like a sort of hopeless annoyance, of someone wanting to be seen. In that he empathized with the other man. He too wanted to be seen differently. 

“He’s too busy looking at him to notice I’m even here.” Bucky said bitter, quiet. 

This shook Strange out of his musings. The way the other super soldier was looking at him was a bit too knowing for his taste. 

“I-I wouldn’t know.” Stephen responded trying and failing to appear distracted. 

_So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me_   
_So deep, that I didn't even scream, fuck me_   
_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not_   
_I'm far from lonely_   
_And it's all that I've got_   
_I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not_   
_I'm far from lonely_   
_And it's all that I've got_

“You’re always here when they run into each other. Somehow, for some coincidental reason you are always here.” James revealed counting off in his gloved fingers. 

“I think you’re reading too much into something.” Stephen sighed out, irritated. 

“You can’t sass your way through me Stephen Strange, I am a trained former Russian weapon, body language says it all. Hopeless.” Bucky explained, looking bored and making the taller man flinch. 

“Even if what you think is going on is true. You seem to be fairing no better than I Mr. Barnes.” Stephen admitted. 

“Which is why I have a plan.” At this the cloak leaned in as if to conspire with the Winter Soldier as well and so Bucky relayed his scheme to the doctor, who tensed a little upon hearing there was a kiss involved. 

“I-I don’t know if I could do that. I-mean I..” Stephen started trying not to get red under Bucky’s stare. 

“Wow,that’s cute Doctor Strange.” Bucky said with air quotes taking aim at the other man’s infamous ego. 

“How dare, you I AM A DOCTOR.” And that’s all it took to get the captain and engineer’s attention. 

“Strange, you’re still here?” Tony said, incredulously. 

“Bucky, when did you get here?” Steve asked a little confused at the other soldier’s presence, although highly welcomed. 

“I just followed, this cutie right over here after I hit the market, Stevie.” Bucky responded, taking a few steps closer to the doctor and immediately being greeted by the cloak as if they were familiar with each other. 

Something in Steve’s stomach turned and Tony’s eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.” Stephen said in his defense trying to inch away from the bold soldier. 

“Oh don’t lie, sweetheart it doesn’t look good on you.” Bucky said right before he pulled the taller man into a bone crushing kiss. The soldier was demanding, completely focused on one goal, make it seem as real as possible to those two idiots currently looking at them as if they’d lost their minds, anger flashing through both pairs of eyes as the soldier pushed the doctor against a light pole and sucked on the other man’s neck for good measure. Stephen Srange was stunned silent until he received a swift kick from the sergeant, coaxing him to play along and so he did and ran a possesive hand up the soldier’s right cheek while he bit his bottom lip and took a breath. 

“What the fuck.” Tony said, pissed and completely sober because hell NO. 

“I don’t usually agree with Tony but, seconded.” Rogers glared at Strange who was currently busy trying to straighten up his cardigan and not look so sexed up, the cloak being no help at all. 

“Not bad.” Stephen said grinning and licking his bottom lip while he looked at the winter soldier.Something in Steve snapped. 

“I never liked you.” Steve said, grabbing his shield and throwing it at Stephen who easily deflected it with a magical shield of his own. 

“And you, you’re not going to kill my parents and keep Stephen.” Tony said, immediately letting the iron man helmet fall over his shoulders. 

“Now, its my turn to say.What’s it to you?” Bucky said, simply stopping both men in their tracks. 

“I agree with James, what’s it to you?” Stephen said crossing his arms and looking over at Tony expectantly. 

_And it's all that I've got_   
_Yeah__ it's all that I've got_

“Its just not right.” Steve said finally. 

“Are you saying that homosexual relationships aren’t right?” Stephen drilled. 

“No, he means. You don’t look right for each other.” Tony said angrily and looking away from everyone. 

“You know what’s not right, Steve? Hearing his name in your mouth all the time and feeling it cut me right through here.” Seargeant Barnes said as he dug his thumb violently against his chest. 

Steve Rogers was struck silent so much so that Tony refused to be a lab rat and let his anger at the sight win over. 

“You did this on purpose.” Tony, said his voice sounding darker than usual. 

“Every time you hurt me I think back on that day, Tony the day that I relived the lifetimes in which we lost to Thanos. You don’t remember but I do and I carry it with me and something about you, drove me to this crossroads. I didn’t think I was going to be personally invested when I first met you but then Peter came along and I saw you as more than what you show other people. Seeing you argue with Rogers just makes me ache like a sickness has festered and taken over my body. It drives me mad...” Stephen said shaking a little and holding back tears of resignation. 

“Buck, I just didn’t know.” The Captain said, sounding sad but hopeful that not all was lost. 

“I didn’t think, I just wow.” Tony said, taking a few soft steps over to the former surgeon. He ran a gentle hand on the other man’s beard, loving the feel of it and smiling up at him willing the tears lingering in his eyes not to fall. 

“You’re what I was missing in my life.” Tony Stark said shocking everyone and getting the attention of the two super soldiers. 

“What-” Stephen Strange couldn’t do anything but gape in confusion at the engineer. 

“Dazed and confused is not a good look for you doc, might wanna close that up.” Tony said rubbing a shaky thumb over the other the other man’s bottom lip to get his point across. 

“Hey, eyes on me soldier.” Steve said, tugging at Bucky’s long black sleeve. 

“Hm.” Bucky, said still guarded. Turning over to look at Steve, arms crossed and an indignant look on his face. 

“You’re not still, jeeze Buck- c'mon.” Steve said making the other super soldier look at him. 

“This isn’t just you licking your wounds?” James spat out taking a few steps back and really leveling Steve with a hurt glare. 

“How could you, I just-” Steve started. 

“He’s right, if you two can’t move on...how can any of us?” Stephen found himself saying, stepping away from Tony and taking a stance next to James.James who looked like he wanted to throw up and crumble at the thought of Steve Rogers picking Tony. And Stephen wanted to portal away, to leave and forget but he couldn’t not with the pain currently crippling the super soldier adjacent to him. 

“He’s in love with you, Captain.” Stephen said, trying to hold Tony’s gaze for just a moment before pretending nothing was fazing him and turning the cloak into a scarf again. 

“I love him too.” Steve admitted not letting even a hint of doubt drip on his statement while he looked at the long haired brunette with wide scared blue eyes. 

“You do, doll face?” Bucky said, letting a rare sunny smile light up his face. 

“Come here.” Steve wrapped Bucky up in his arms and ran two possesive arms up and down his sides. 

Instead of kissing the sergeant on the lips, Steve trailed his tongue along the side of the brunette’s face and bit down on the soldier’s jaw. 

“Don’t ever...”Steve breathed furious, making James shiver involuntarily while his heart continued to beat out of his chest. 

Stephen was officially pissed off. All he wanted was coffee and then Tony fucking Stark had to come along and complicate his plans. Time is a precious fickle thing, so he took the opportunity to pull the genius over in one fell swoop. The other man seemed delighted and the cloak didn’t listen to Stephen when he told it to remain a scarf. The former surgeon scoffed in annoyance. 

“Now, I’m going to make a few things very clear to you Anthony Edward Stark. I am the Sorceror Supreme Doctor Stephen Strange. I-I think no-I know I’m in love with you.” And he ran a gloved hand down his back and bent down to kiss the stunned genius. The surprise came when Tony reciprocated it, ferociously. Almost as if a question had been answered. 

“Dumbass.” Tony muttered between kisses, letting himself be lifted by the cloak to meet Stephen’s face. 

“And you, you traitor...” Tony said smacking the cloak of levitation and reminding it of it’s momentary betrayal to the otp. The cloak rippled quickly off of Stephen’s back in response to the accusation. Pointing back and forth and retelling its own version of current events. 

“It seems to have a liking to you, Tony.” Stephen said, willing himself not to smile at the other man’s antics. 

“Yeah what is that, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Tony said, grinning. 

“Wait, aren’t you married?” Stephen asked looking a little flustered. 

“Anthony Stark and Virginia Pepper Potts are divorced as of today, doctor.” Friday said allowed using Tony’s comms for good measure. 

“Traitor.” Tony said, admonishing his A.I. 

“Only the best for you dad.” Stephen smiled, a big genuine lights up the room smile. 

“I think Friday and Levi would get along quite well don’t you think?” Stephen said aloud hoping both the cloak of levitation and the A.I were all ears. 

“You’re forgetting, Peter.” Tony said and then his eyes got wide and Stephen ran over. 

“PETER!” Both the sorceror and engineer said in unision attracting the attention of the super soldiers near by. Peter was missing, they had to find him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just see what happens when a spider meets an alien.


	3. Thank You for the Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you run across the right people at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I chose to name this chapter after Thank You for the Venom by My Chemical Romance in honor of their reunion concert and also because I feel it fits in quite nicely.

Peter ran into someone not too long ago. An unethical conundrum, someone who defied the laws of reality and made him very angry and frustrated.

Deadpool. The mercenary was most certainly the biggest pain in the ass that Peter ever came across. Constantly butchering people (mainly sex criminals and dangerous fugitives), but still he was a thorn in Peter’s side, a witty taller thorn but a thorn nontheless.Real heroes don’t kill.

Spiderman closed in on the throng of thugs who were currently yelling at someone who seemed to be moving fast through the junk yard he currently had Karen scanning for information.

“Multiple casualties detected, there’s an unidentified mutant who seems to be heavily armed, be careful Peter. Should I call Friday and let her know of the disturbance, it seems like you might need the assistance?” Karen asked the young man.

“No, Karen. I got this there’s no need for that just make sure you have eyes on everything and keep a firm lock on those drones for me as well, ok?” The young hero commanded as he crawled over a metal beam close by to take in the disturbance.

“That’s the money shot baby yeah!” Peter was horrified, this red clad lunatic was impaling two guys and stacking them up to the side where a pile of bodies lay.

“Okay, you need to stand down right now.” Spider-Man said almost retching from the stench as he landed behind the dancing deranged man.

“Oh and you’re gonna make me—” Deadpool said turning around, pitch white pupils widening; surprised.

“If I have to.” Spider-Man said all business as he webbed the mercenary’s signature katanas against a busted car close by.

“Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me Spider-Man, is it?” The trained marksman said hotly and he summersaulted closer to the terrified henchmen squeezing a scared scumbag’s shoulder almost lovingly. Almost.

“Stop killing people. Whoever you are.” Spider-Man said, raising his arms in a placating gesture.

“The name is Deadpool.” The mad man said as he snapped the other man’s neck while keeping eye contact with Peter.

Peter was angry as he webbed Deadpool up against a car and neared the scene. The other men cowered at the newly encountered threat as a sniper pin pointed Peter’s location and fired. Spider-Man felt a sharp pain on his shoulder only being able to almost instinctively dodge the bullet that was originally intended for his heart; the spider sense had warned him just in the knick of time but it still hurt tremendously and the wall crawler took a nervous step back while Karen sent him the live feed.

“I feel that I may need to contact Friday, Peter-can you hear..” Friday broke off suddenly as the cutting noise through the air disrupted the broadcast. Deadpool seemed to break a limb as he freed himself from the webbing and ran quickly through the blood and bodies towards the offending noise taking several rounds to the chest and just not caring enough to stop until he found his target and threw a hunting knife at his head making the other thugs scatter like their lives depended on it.

“Y-you heal.” Peter said watching in a flabbergasted fascination as the bullet wounds closed on the man’s body only leaving the torn holes in the blood red suit behind.

“Awe you noticed.” The red clad mercenary corrected as he brandished his katanas.

“Well, whatever you are or what you’re doing, I can’t let you continue to hurt people.” Peter reminded the sharp shooter as he clutched his arm and had Karen call Friday.

“Maybe next time, I won’t save you.” Deadpool said right before a woman with an afro driving a truck showed up to pick up the mercenary seemingly out of nowhere.

“Friday! Track that retreating vehicle.” Peter ordered the AI who seemed to now have access to his suit. 

“On it Mr. Parker.” The AI replied as she commanded the two drones to follow the speeding vehicle and called the authorities as well while getting the identities of the men that coated the ground of the yard and gathered all the information she could find on the mercenary.

“All of those men seem to be connected to the underground Magia criminal organization. This particular group have all been wanted by the local authorities for months as well as the FBI and CIA for human trafficking, murder and various sex crimes.” Friday said as she filled Peter and the brunette screamed in pain as he crouched down on the pavement to remove the bullet from his shoulder. Friday helped him by releasing a group of Nano bots to helps seal the suit and stop the bleeding, spraying it with anti septic in the process.

“I’m going after him. I can’t let someone crazy like that run all over town even if those-“ Peter started as he began to run in the direction of the truck while wincing as he shot up a web.

“The hell you are Peter Parker, you get your ass in this tower right this second. Don’t argue with me. That hole in your arm needs to completely heal.” Tony’s voice broke through the comms.  
“But…” Peter began but was only met with silence, he knew a lost battle when he saw one.

Peter knew Tony was right, he just hated to admit it. It made him feel like a child and he was 23 now and in college and the engineer seemed to still have that effect on him, besides he needed to be alive for his next experiment with Dr. Connors and he could use more information on the red clad mad man before taking him down.

“Fine I’ll be there in a few minutes dad.” Peter said playfully as a black suv arrived to pick him up and Tony had Friday take pictures of everything and everyone in the yard while he looked up everything he could find on this Deadpool guy who apparently had saved Peter but still managed to murder 30 in a span of minutes. It would have been 35 but 5 of them had managed to get away. 

“So who is this guy?” Peter asked as he entered the older man’s laboratory and looked at the videos currently playing on the screen of flashing figure in red causing a major multi vehicle crash.

“He’s a problem I want you to stay away from.” Tony said as he turned around to face the younger man.

“What? No, he’s in my neighborhood. He is my problem.” Peter said crossing his arms and glaring at Tony defensively.

“You almost got yourself killed today, Pete and that guy he’s bad news. You wouldn’t even be able to hold him long enough because he can grow body parts back! I’ll just have to contact a few people that know about containing high profile mutants, stay out of it kid. Its for your own good.” Tony said motioning to the screen that showed the red clad mercenary being torn in half by a humongous charging mutant and still not dying.

“I hate this shit. You always try to shelter me from the big problems because you think I can’t handle it. I’m grown enough to know what I’m getting into and if you don’t trust me I don’t need this.” Peter said as he retracted the suit and made to walk out of the genius’ work shop.

“Pete, wait. I just don’t want anything to happen to you. If you’re dead set on trailing this psychopath just make sure you call if it gets bad okay, son? You’re staying for dinner?” Tony said, as he let his guard down and slowly walked over the prodigy, nervously picking non-existent lint off his navy business suit.

“Is Miss Potts going to be there or is it just going to be the three of us again?” Peter asked nervously, he sort of knew things hadn’t been going very well between them for the past few months and had trouble breaching the subject with his adoptive father. He felt weird sometimes, like he was intruding on something or like he had no business being a part of the family. He loved Morgan and Tony but Pepper was all business and so withdrawn it was sort of odd trying to build a connection with the woman.

“No, she’s pulling a late night at SI, its just us and all the Italian food we could want, Andrea is on her way up with Morgan.” Tony said trying to appear distracted and not neglected.

Peter immediately brightened at that hearing the pitter patter of small feet hitting the tiles close by with his enhanced senses. As soon as the nanny opened the glass doors and Morgan saw Peter she ran up to the brunette with a big smile on her face holding a drawing proudly.

“Ah munchkin! How’ve you been? What do you have there?” Peter said, immediately picking the girl up on his shoulders while she kissed his forehead.

“I drew Spide-man and daddy. Look!” She said as she waved the drawing around, Tony just watched them with a giant fondness that filled his heart with joy.

“Ah that’s great kiddo! Wanna go grab some grub with dad?” Peter asked as he walked over to Tony and slid Morgan in the engineer’s arms. It was moments like this that made everything they’d been through worth it even if his love life wasn’t exactly thriving and Pepper never made time, he wouldn’t give up on this for the world.

A few days after dinner with his family, Peter found himself reading up on this Deadpool guy. Apparently he was a heavily armed, and trained ex special ops gun man for a secret military organization that had since been disbanded, real name Wade Winston Wilson. ‘That’s way too many W’s’ thought Peter as he took a bite of his bagel and read the file Karen had sent him.

He was currently on his way over to a place the merc was supposed to frequent, hoping to run into the guy and trying for a diplomatic approach. His arm had healed and Tony of course had no idea what Peter was up to. He had opted for a casual look so as not to draw attention to himself, he put on a pair of old jeans and an oversized hoodie with a faded Pixie shirt.

Sister Margaret’s School for Wayward Children didn’t look like a school at all and was actually a very shady, dirty looking bar in the crappy side of town to boot. This looked like the perfect place for thriving criminal activity; people who wanted drugs, hookers or someone dead. He got a few questioning glances as he walked in and took a seat farthest from the bar. He figured he might as well order something to drink so as not to draw any suspicion from the gritty patrons.

The bartender was a shabby looking blonde man with a dirty looking 5 o’ clock shadow.

“Hey, twitchy-you sure you in the right place?” Weasel said as he walked over to the young brunette who seemed a little too quiet for his taste.

“I just need a drink. Whiskey on the rocks.” Peter said as he placed a bill on the counter and eyeballed the chalk board on the wall and the various names written under what looked like a tally.

“I need to see some ID, kid.” Weasel said before he poured the Amber liquid, irritating the brunette.

“Seriously? Fine.” Peter arched an eyebrow in annoyance and protruded the card from his wallet.

“23? Could’ve fooled me.” The bar keep said, handing it back.

“Open tab? And what else besides our cheap spirits brings you in Jr. Looking for someone in particular?” The bar keep prodded as he noticed two very angry fat regulars walking towards them.

“I was just in the neighborhood, got out of class early. Thought I’d check it out.” Peter said as he took a swig of the bitter whiskey, cheap spirits indeed.

“You sure about that kid?” A tall skinny looking biker said as he took a seat next to him.

“Yeah, no one walks in here for no reason, except for cops. You a cop? You know what we do to cops?” A fatter man with an eye patch said as he took the stool on Peter’s other side so he was   
Cocooned in by two greasy, angry bikers.

“He’s a little young looking to be a pig, don’t you think Sal?” The skinnier guy said, reaching in his pocket for something while letting his hand fall on top of Peter’s thigh. His Spider sense was going haywire, not just over the invasion of privacy but the possibility of a hidden weapon.

“Nah, he looks like a male prostitute. So, how much Twinkie I’m sure Billy over here wouldn’t mind getting acquainted with that pretty little ass of yours.” Sal said as he reached behind Peter. The brunette didn’t waste any time in flipping back and putting Sal in a headlock while at the same time managing to break Billy’s fingers, using only just a fraction of his super strength. Peter wasn’t into showing off while in his civilian clothing but the audacity of these two brought it out in him as he thought of how many times they had preyed on someone the same way who couldn’t begin to defend themselves.

Weasel winced and pressed a red button under the counter. It wasn’t the cops he was calling but the guy had just showed a serious amount of stamina without breaking a sweat. Definitely a super or mutant, so he knew he’d better let Wade know. Fortunately, the merc was already on the way after having finished another high profile job, paying Dopinder in life advice once more before stepping into Lady Margaret’s and taking in the scene. That small move had made the remaining patrons in the bar freeze and get on alert as well, drawing their weapons to point at the guy in the Pixie shirt whose arms were currently turning Sal’s fat ass in a purple ball of misogynistic grease while Billy mourned his good shooting hand.

The guy was average height, angry chocolate brown eyes and looked like he could be in college, he was slim but well built, like he works out every day but even if that was the case he shouldn’t be able to hold that much weight. So he was either a mutant or somehow enhanced and Deadpool must’ve known the biology major was holding back because he tested that too, carelessly throwing a knife in his direction and taking a seat at the bar, motioning for Weasel as Peter let them go and dodged the hit.

“Cum shots for everyone. Celebrating another successful mission.” Deadpool said nonchalantly and continuing to overlook the scene, which made everyone else in the bar flip him off and go back to whatever they had been doing before. Billy and Sal retreated to nurse their injuries and Peter walked over to the mercenary.

“You know you could’ve killed me.” The brunette said as he sat back down and downed the rest of his whiskey.

“I’m good at that.” Deadpool said as he sat and stirred his rum shot.

“You’re not surprised that I’m here, I gather.” Peter said as he ordered another shot.

“You’re acting like Peter Parker showing up at a place like this is any more inconspicuous than Spider-Man doing so.” Deadpool said as he sharpened the hunting knife Peter placed on the counter.

“I don’t know what you mean…” Peter said a little quieter.

“I mean that ass is infamous.” Wade said as he lifted his mask over his lips, finally getting Peter’s full attention gulping down the whipped cream monstrosity and running an appreciative tongue over his upper lip. There were heavy scars all over his face as a result of the mutated cancer cells. He had seen a few pictures of the man without his mask in the files Karen had shown him and he was familiar with his background. Wade watched the younger man as well. He had pale skin and soft pink lips, a serious determined look in his brown eyes and toned arms under the t-shirt. Those jeans had seen better days but they hugged his hips nicely. The merc was sure there wasn’t a hint of hair on that milky skin and wondered what he looked like underneath.

“Do you hear yourself?” Peter said after a long pause of studying the sharp shooter. That red suit the man wore certainly left nothing the imagination and the other man seemed unaffected under the scrutiny.

“Why yes, I do.” The merc finished as he shot back the drink and motioned for another.

“I should’ve known this was a you thing.” Weasel said rolling his eyes and filling the shot glass with vodka that smelled akin to jet fuel this time.

“We need to talk.” Peter said as he looked at his watch.

“They’re all pieces of human trash, you’re not going to change my mind, kid. They get what’s coming to em’. It’s a public service.” Deadpool responded as he whipped out a cigarette and took a heavenly drag.

“You’re gonna get yourself thrown in the raft with a collar around your neck. Tony Stark doesn’t fuck around, Wade.” Peter said meeting the other man’s pitch white pupils with a warning glare.

“Ooh, is that a threat? So early and you’re already talking dirty to me, sweetheart?” Deadpool said as he reached for Bea and ran his tongue along the hilt drawing a little blood, and Peter watched the cut heal in the blink of an eye, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. 

“Ah man, Wade I told you to get a room. This is no place for that kinda beast.” Weasel said, as he waved his hand in the direction of the exit.

“Welp, its time for me to head out of here. It was nice seeing you shit stains, I have to tend to my plants now!” The merc said as he happily jumped up and sheathed his katana and ignored Peter’s protests walking out the door into the bright after noon sun and looking at his Hello Kitty watched as he digged around for a burner to call Dopinder for a pick up. 

“We aren’t done here.” Peter said as he shot a web at the retreating marksman before he got too far.

“You know, I wasn’t 100% sure before that you were Spider-Man but now I am.” The older man mused before he grabbed a knife from his holster and started cutting across his wrist.

“W-what are you doing?!” Peter said watching with eyes wide and a green face as the merc cut off his hand to rid himself of the webbing.

“Ah that’s better!” Deadpool said as the bleeding stopped momentarily and the mutation started the regeneration process which was disturbing to say the least, although not as disturbing as watching the mutant grab the severed appendage and remove the watch to place it back on his newly growing limb.

“Ok, would you stop cutting pieces of yourself off?” Peter asked trying not to throw up at the sight.

“No, bye.” Deadpool said right before he though the fallen limb at Peter and jumped in a cab. 

As first meetings go that was definitely horrifying. And Spider-Man and Deadpool continued to run into each other after that, one time even sharing a pizza on the roof. The young prodigy knew at this point there was nothing he could do change Deadpool but he could at times get him to exert some self control and tie people up instead of maiming them which was progress. Thunderbolt was furious he couldn’t seem to keep the merc under lock and key half the time because one of his associates from X-Force always found a way to get him out, it got so bad Tony refused to step in after a while because he thought the mercenary was the least of their problems and loved sending the secretary to voicemail while he fumed over incompetent “super heroes” and imbeciles in red. 

Peter kept his meetings and patrols with Wade a secret from Tony and Stephen who thought the sharpshooter was dangerous and too much of a risk to the young man’s safety, to which Peter rolled his eyes and ignored their warnings. Something about how trained and strong the older man was grabbed Peter’s attention and for some reason it made the mercenary a little more susceptible to the brunette’s influence. 

Domino joked with Wade about how he’d gone soft because of that Spider-guy while she cleaned her guns and Cable nodded but then things got weird one night when Peter dragged half of what was left of Wade over his shoulder and to his flat, nursing the injured assassin back to full health over the span of three days after he was tied to a poll while an entire warehouse blew up on him. Peter had found the merc under the rubble, barely regrowing his limbs and looking like hell. The younger man had thrown him on the bed laid a cover over him and proceeded to shut off his comms for a few days while he took care of the mercenary who was completely thrown back by the amount of tenderness the college student showed, he cooked him soup and watched late night TV with him and argued about Star Wars with him as he nodded off in the older man’s arms. It was only until he realized he’d been out of commission for a few days enjoying life for a change that it hit the assassin.

“Shit.” Wade said, trying to look for something to cover himself with and freaking out for the first time since Vanessa had seen him like this after the experiment, he really wanted to crawl out of this leathery damaged skin and cursed himself for letting his guard down around that porcelain skin and perfect ass in grey sweatpants

“Mmn, don’t go.” Peter murmured half asleep pulling the taller man back against him with little effort.

“Petey, I gotta go.” Wade said carting a gentle hand through the prodigy’s soft brown curls.

“Stay.” Peter said, eyes fluttering open and boring into Wade’s stunned blue ones.

“I’m gonna give you nightmares, kid.” Wade said managing to stand up and pull away anyway, finding an overgrown black hoodie on the floor and slipping it on, feeling instantly better.

“Stop it. Stop treating me like a kid, Wade. Its not like I haven’t seen you before okay? I know what you look like and I don’t care!” Peter said, feeling angry at how the man kept trying to put more distance and layers between them.

“I’m the bad guy, Parker and Stark would kill me. You’re gorgeous and I’m this disgusting fleshy, burned killer. I destroy things its what I’m good at. Now, as much as I’d love to plow that sweet ass of yours six ways to Sunday-I gotta go.” Wade said, trying really hard not to look the younger man in the eyes but being still able to see him shake and ball his hands into fists as he made to leave.

“So that’s it then? You think I’m that superficial? You think I don’t look forward to fighting side by side with you? You think I don’t hurt every time you go off on your own and are gone for months at a time? That I don’t wonder if you’ve finally found a way to kill yourself for good? WADE LOOK AT ME!” Peter said flipping the mercenary around, the brunette’s eyes were wet with tears and he shook violently trying to fight it back, trying to be strong. Hating himself for feeling so vulnerable around the other man.

“You deserve better, Pete.” Wade said, sounding sadder than he ever had before and grabbing his weapons before leaving the broken college student behind to stew in his own thoughts. So Peter shut the world off and he wouldn’t talk to anyone and he couldn’t help but notice how he hadn’t ran into Wade since and how less people seemed to turn up dead lately. Tony asked him now and then if everything was okay because the genius knew something was up but the prodigy always changed the subject and just withdrew, he looked miserable under all the work he was undertaking.

And that’s how Peter had ended up under Eddie Brock in this shabby looking hotel room looking more distracted than ever as his thoughts raced back to the mercenary in question.

“Something on your mind, stretch?” Eddie asked tentatively as he lifted himself off Peter and laid next to him, crossing his arms behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

“Its nothing, just pictured it differently.” Peter said quietly looking away.

“Whose the guy or gal?” Eddie asked as Venom came up to nuzzle against his cheek in curiosity.

“He’s complicated and I haven’t seen him in months and he’s probably either dead or avoiding me.” Peter said as he fiddled with his hands and bit on his bottom lip pensively.

“Glad we could be of assistance.” Venom said as they slithered their way on to Peter’s shoulder and ran their long tongue along the crook of it, sending shivers down the younger man’s spine.

“You know what, you get this really cute look on your face when you’re nervous…”Eddie said softly needing his thumb along the young photographer’s lip.

“You think?” Peter said, finally relaxing and letting a soft smile grace his features, eyes wide and expectant as Eddie leaned forward to plant a hard demanding kiss on the younger man’s lips letting the older man take the lead and Venom slid between their bodies to unbuckle their jeans.

It was so easy to let someone as experienced and surprisingly placid as Eddie take the lead in this, he would’ve preferred Wade to be the one but Wade had made it abundantly clear that, that was never going to happen. Maybe that’s what he needed to forget the mercenary, someone else. Someone just as broken and flawed and Eddie presented the best opportunity so he let himself go and melted under the taste of the older man running his soft fingers along that broad back and relishing in the strange but comforting feel of those inky tendrils that massaged the back of his calves perfectly, matching the rhythm of their writing bodies against the mattress. 

And Eddie was almost as hungry as Venom claimed to be, tracing circles over Peter’s soft muscular abdomen before plunging his hand in the heat that was Peter under the thin material of his boxers. Peter bit down on Eddie’s neck and let out a soft trembling moan that reverberated on his perfectly flat belly. All Eddie could do to control himself from completely diving into the younger man was stare down at the effect his actions had on Peter. The younger man laid there, legs spread, boxers half way down that perfect round ass and already slick and hard from their activities, breathtaking sight indeed and that mouth; pouty kissed bruised lips gasping for breath begging for more, pupils wide from arousal.

“You sure about this?!” Eddie said, letting Venom roam along his hips and run a painfully wet tongue along his shaft, making him yell out the question as his back arched almost involuntarily.

“T-that was so hot.” Peter said as he subconsciously licked his bottom lip and watched the symbiote only half way envelope the journalist while a tendril swept gentle circles along a hard nipple eliciting the dirtiest sounds the brunette had ever heard someone make.

“God, you’re so good at that V.” Eddie moaned finally gripping his own throbbing erection in response while the alien growled possessively against his ear and he pumped himself in time with every kiss and stroke never losing eye contact with Peter and gauging his reactions to the show.

Those brown eyes were half lidded with lust as he crawled over to the host and the alien, tentatively running his index finger along the tip of his sizable length, testing the waters and feeling an overwhelming heat in the pit of his belly as Venom slithered their way up Peter’s neck and activated some pleasure receptor’s he didn’t know existed, making him feel everything Eddie was feeling and then some.

“Wow.” Peter whispered against Eddie’s lips almost seeing stars at the effect the symbiote had on the green eyed man.

“Wow, indeed.” Venom said as they rippled through Peter’s shoulder blades, caressing every bit of exposed skin and licking their way down the photographer’s body momentarily detaching themselves from Eddie to fully appreciate every curve and angle of the chocolate brown eyed young man.

“Is this is okay, Pete?” Eddie said as he bit down on the younger man’s hip bone and pulled his boxers down all the way to reveal a very hard, weeping, pale shaft. Peter swallowed a lump in his throat and then his eyes widened and his spider sense tingled as he used his strength to jump off the bed and drag Eddie with him, who Venom immediately incased in the protective pitch black skin as he assessed the new threat. A giant hole had been blown through the hotel door and there behind the clearing smoke and rubble stood Deadpool with a giant bazooka and a pissed off look on his face.

“What the actual fuck, Wade! You could’ve killed us!” The red clad merc was all business and no wise cracks this time.

“I was saving you from that thing!” Deadpool said as he watched Peter angrily grab his boxers and jeans and pull them on quickly, his back turned to the sharpshooter and then realization dawned on him.

“I don’t understand, Eddie. What’s happening?” Venom asked the journalist, still not backing down and willing to do anything to protect his host.

“Lover’s quarrel, its best not to get involved, sweetheart.” Eddie said as he got up to gather his things.

“What gives you the right?!” Peter yelled angrily marching over to the trained gun man with a glare that actually made the taller man stand straighter under the scrutiny. 

“Y-you mean, you came here voluntarily and that thing wasn’t trying to body snatch you?” Wade asked as he looked around the room and recalled the state of undress both of them were in prior to the loud interruption.

“Did it ever occur to you that I might’ve come out to have a good time instead of fucking pining for your dumbass?! That I might just need a fucking break from being so goddamn upset and Venom and Eddie were just trying to fucking help me?!” Peter said looking more pissed off and hurt than the mercenary had ever seen him, angrily wiping tears from his face and activating his suit to take off.

Deadpool slumped a little against the broken door frame, eyes widening in surprise at the revelation and wanting nothing more than to cup that beautiful face and plant comforting kisses on it and then the swirl of an opening portal caught Peter’s eyes much to his irritation.

“Hey, Pete everything alright?” Eddie said laying a comforting hand on the young hero’s tense back.

“You gotta go, I’ll see you around okay? I-I’ll talk to them.” Spider-Man said as he side stepped the mercenary and made his way out of the broken hotel room while Venom slipped out of the back window.

For once Deadpool had nothing to say, no smart comments, no innuendos. He had successfully pushed Peter away enough so that he wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. He had hurt him even if that hadn’t been his intention, he had figured the brown eyed man would’ve moved on by now. They had never even kissed, never in his life could he have thought that maybe their patrols and time spent together had meant as much to him as they had to Peter. And it drove him crazy to think that Peter had been so distraught that he had ran into the arms of someone else, just to forget him. 

“Hey, wait hold on a minute Spidey—” Wade said as he took his mask off and pulled Spider-Man by the hand over to him, setting the weapon on the ground.

“No! Wade, its not fair. You don’t get to do this, walk in and out of my life whenever you feel like it.” Spider-Man said jabbing his finger angrily at the taller man’s chest and ripping his arm away from the mercenary as he made to address the parentals who looked on at the scene with raised eyebrows, super soldiers in tow.

“Just let me explain, Pete.” Wade said voice shaking at the coldness the younger man delivered in response.

“It’s too late DP. Go home.” Spider-Man said as he pushed past the shocked mercenary whose shoulders immediately slumped.

“Fine. Whatever.” Wade shot back, regaining his composure, picking up the bazooka off the pavement and stalking off angrily.

“You’re ok.” Tony breathed out, sounding and looking more relieved as he let his helmet down.

“Peter, why him?” Stephen shook his head disapprovingly.

“Guys, please don’t do this. I’ve had a shit day. Just go be annoyingly concerned somewhere else.” Peter said as he took off his mask and tried to hide the wetness in his eyes.

“No dice kid, what’s up? Why is Deadpool so friendly with you?” Tony asked, immediately and with as little judgement in his voice as he could project.

“We are not friends. Why are you two even ganging up on me huh? What’s the deal?” He said, eyeballing both of them suspiciously and leaning forward to notice how close the two men where standing and then he figured it out.

“So, Peter…Stephen and I-“ And the mechanic was cut off by a rough hug from the now taller brown haired college man who was his son.

“I’m happy for you dad.” Peter said, one of the rare ones that slipped out, holding on just a little longer before he collected himself and nodded at Stephen with a wide smile.

“Let me take a look at that leg wound. “The taller man said quietly, trying to conceal the happiness he felt in his chest.

“I’m fine, Stephen its already scarring. Please take care of him, ok?” Peter asked, finally meeting those blue grey eyes in a sort of mutual respect and understanding between them before quickly and carefully wrapping his arms around the sorcerer in a hug that lasted only a few seconds but captured the amazement clear on the sorcerer’s face. Stephen ran a tired hand over Peter’s unruly hair and smiled.

“Oh with him you’re careful.” Tony said, rolling his eyes and looking at both of them offended.

“He didn’t get drunk and spent two hours bickering with Captain America.” Peter said, whirling around to face the genius.

“Oh that…uh Stephen a little help here?” Tony asked gesturing at an angry looking physics prodigy.

“That’s all you Anthony.” The doctor said as the cloak seemed to shrug in agreement and the former surgeon sent a smirk his way. 

“This seems like a family issue so me and this hunk of idiotic lug are going to take off, ok?” Bucky said as he greeted the other 3 men, dragging an irritated looking Steve by the arm.

“Sorry about the commotion, Pete.” Steve said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“Goodbye, Rogers.” Peter said, glaring daggers at The Captain.

“Now, that that’s settled, how about some dinner?” Stephen asked as he turned around after portalling the super soldiers back to Bucky’s motorcycle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what was Wade actually doing while he was away and will Eddie and Peter see each other again? LMK what you think. I have a pretty good idea where this is going.


	4. Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a sad boy and Tony and Stephen get busy. 
> 
> Angst and Lemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what I''m going to do with my little triad here but I'm figuring it out as I go along. Next chapter will be Peter/Wade/Eddie/Venom centric with a little Steve/Bucky thrown in there just for fun.

Stephen opened a portal to Tony’s pent house and he, Peter and Tony stepped through it. Peter immediately made himself at home. Retracting his suit and kicking off his sneakers looking positively exhausted, emotionally and physically.

Stephen couldn’t remember another time when he saw the young man looking so miserable, he could tell he wasn’t sleeping if the rings around his eyes were anything to go by. He frowned. Like father like son.

“Friday, order enough Chinese food for a small army.” Tony requested from the AI.

“Hi, Peter and welcome Doctor Strange, say the word if you need anything okay? Ok, boss the order has been placed.” The AI responded and the tenderness directed at Peter and himself was not missed by the sorcerer. It was truly outstanding how much of a genius the billionaire was, to be able to create something with a conscience.

Peter sat there staring off into space almost as if in trance harshly breathing and fighting back sobs. It broke Stephen to see him like this and taking a cue from Tony he sat on the other side of the brown haired hero laying a hand on his arm in comfort. Trying to bring him back to the present.

“You gonna tell us what’s wrong, Pete?” Tony asked calmly.

“Its stupid. We should be celebrating.” Peter said trying and failing to crack a smile.

“Nothing that has you this upset could be stupid, Peter.” Stephen said making the young man look at him this time.

“Wade Wilson.” Tony said and watched Peter visibly flinch at the name.

“He thinks I’m too superficial and I care about what his skin looks like because of the mutation. I didn’t initially start patrolling with him with the intention to have it be anything more than friendship. Curiosity killed the cat I guess.” Peter confessed uttering an empty laugh towards the end.

“And what were you doing at that hotel?” Stephen pried, patiently. Getting Peter to open up was easy, getting him to stay open was not.

“Ugh, don’t make me say it Strange, its embarrassing.” Peter grunted covering his face as a red tint marred his usually pale features.

“You were with someone and he found you with them?” Tony offered, looking half proud half shocked.

“Iwasgonnahavesexwiththealien.” Peter said quickly jumping up and running to the sink to busy himself getting water before Tony flipped out.

“YOU WHAT?!” For such a short man he could be pretty loud and Peter was grateful Doctor Strange was there to calm the genius down.

“Tony, we are here to listen, right?” Stephen reminded the billionaire, giving him a look.

“But Steph…fine.” Tony crossed his arms and sat back down and huffed in annoyance, knowing the good doctor was right. Peter didn’t need judgment; he needed an ear and some advice.

“Are you…in love with him?” Stephen asked softly, giving Peter some time to collect himself and take a drink of water before answering.

The younger man emptied the glass and sighed.

“It doesn’t matter he tends to disappear when things start getting remotely serious and Eddie is, different but at least he doesn’t run away from me.” Peter said finally allowing himself to talk and think about the situation slumping against the couch between them.

“Oh Pete, why’d ya have to fall for Deadpool. He’s a head case.” Tony softly chided, running a hand through the younger man’s soft curls.

“Its Peter, you really expect him to fall for looks?” Stephen said as Friday announced that the food had arrived.

“Hey! He’s not ugly, he’s actually very handsome and he looks great in red.” The young photographer said as Stephen got up to go get the food hiding a shy small smile that came over his face at the thought of the mercenary. His muscular body, the amazing way in which he handled his weapons and how his muscles moved gracefully slicing through the air.

When Stephen came back they all ate and through mouthfuls of orange chicken Peter spilled the beans and filled them in on Eddie Brock and how he and Venom were allies/lovers and what led to Peter throwing caution to the wind and following the seasoned journalist to the hotel.

“Alien symbiotes and mercenaries eh? And here I thought the biggest challenges I was gonna face after your adoption was making sure your studies didn’t suffer due to your web slinging and keeping you alive. I gotta say kid, ya really know how to pick them.” Tony said rolling his eyes and slurping up some chow mein, getting a little soy sauce on his goatee and before he could stop himself Stephen grabbed a napkin and cleaned the older man up.

“You two are so adorable I’m going to barf.” Peter said as he watched the two share small glances and, noticing how Tony’s hand seemed to brush ever so gently against the doctor’s knee. For a long time Peter had thought that Mrs. Potts wasn’t the person Tony was supposed to be with and Stephen seemed to care deeply about him, always showing up to save himself or the genius whenever they were in a bind, always worrying about Tony’s well being and trying to mask it as indifference. Peter had suspected as much for a while after the war but didn’t say anything. 

He liked the doctor more than he liked the super soldier, he seemed to be more grounding for the tech genius and always looked out for his best interests, not to mention Morgan liked him too.

“So what are you going to do?” Stephen asked after taking a lengthy gulp of his tea.

“I kind of want to see them again.” Peter admitted finally willing himself to look at his father and the sorcerer, dropping his guard.

“But Wade is confusing. It sucks to like someone that doesn’t return your feelings. It hurts.” Peter admitted, swallowing hard and trying to stop himself from crying and without a word Tony pulled him into his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead, carting his hand through the young man’s hair and Stephen sighed in contentment. 

“Honey, I don’t think its that he doesn’t care. I think this is more personal than you realize. This is about him and his issues with self image. You’re such an amazing young man with a heart of gold, I think he doesn’t think he deserves you. I hate that you’re hurting and that you didn’t think you could come to me because I’ve been dealing with my own baggage but don’t ever feel like you can’t tell me something. Whatever it is, I support you kid.” Tony said as he aimed a smile at the college man in his arms and let go.

“We are both here for you whenever you need us.” Stephen corrected laying a hand on Tony’s shoulder in support.

“Okay, well thanks for dinner guys. I just have a lot to think through. I’ll call tomorrow, I promise.” Peter announced as he got up and said his goodbyes before swinging out into the balcony with a flip and Tony and Stephen watched him go.

Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist as they watched the lavender and pink hues in the New York City skyline. The taller man nuzzled into his neck and planted small kisses on the crook of it as Tony hummed in approval and pressed his body against the sorcerer’s where Stephen proceeded to trace the contours of the shorter man’s slender hips, allowing his hands to rest just at edge of his belt.

“We should go inside.” Tony said, feeling a little distracted by the way Stephen traced his belt buckle and how the taller man nipped at the shell of his ear making a shiver run down his spine.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” Stephen said in between light kisses on the way to Tony’s bedroom.

And Tony didn’t waste any time undoing his belt buckle and kicking off his pants while he tried to undo the 100 or so series of latches on the other man’s robes.

“Just what the hell Stephen, how do you even get this thing off?” Tony said narrowing his eyes at the sorcerer and giving up because there was just no way.

“Drama queen. These robes are designed so that only the sorcerer wearing them can take them off so that any mystical secrets or relics die with us. If I were to be killed in battle someone could still steal my magic or the relics under my protection. In the event of my death these robes would become my coffin and seal away any remaining magic.” Stephen said muttering a spell under his breath and Tony watched as all of the different latches came undone and the robes fell at Stephen’s feet revealing some skin tight briefs that left nothing to the imagination as the taller man kicked of his boots and the cloak flew off to God knows where.

Stephen had broad shoulders and muscular long arms; the body of a swimmer. Tony couldn’t stop himself from running a hand down that lengthy back and loving the small gasp that came out of the doctor’s kissed bruised lips.

“Hm, I always thought it was just for the aesthetic.” Tony said, coolly trying not to get lost in those deep cerulean eyes.

“Oh really? Almost everything you own is that gaudy red which is why I think that Levi likes you so damn much.” Stephen said, annoyed but pulling the offended shorter man closer.

“Its hot rod red, by the way but its got nothing on this particular blue I can’t seem to find anywhere, but here.” Tony said leaning in to trace the corners of the sorcerer’s’ eyes with the pad of his fingers. He had mechanic hands, calculating and callous but otherwise surprisingly soft, he had to tip toe a little just to reach him which Stephen found adorable and so just this once he used a temporary spell to quell the pain in his hands just to show the other man his full appreciation.

Stephen picked Tony up by the hips quickly swinging a free hand in the direction of the door and shutting it with magic as Tony hooked his surprisingly limber legs around the doctor, running his hands through those black and silver locks that smelled like pine and something else he couldn’t name and they kissed their way to the bed. 

Tony laid on his back expectantly and breathless, noticing just now how fogged up his readers had gotten and so he took them off and laid them on the night stand and then Stephen took the lead again, spreading the genius legs for better access and trailing small butterfly kisses along the shorter man’s tan abs before reaching the waistband of his boxers, tracing it with his index finger and looking up at those whiskey brown eyes and the way that Tony bit his bottom lip nervously, waiting.

“I don’t want anyone else to ever see you like this again. Understood?” Somehow Stephen’s voice sounded deeper, more demanding and authorative; hungry.

“Y-yes, doctor.” And for the first time in his life Tony was so utterly scared of fucking this up that he let himself submit to the doctor’s hold. In any other situation he would’ve taken the lead but just the idea of being completely dominated by this mountain of a man sent his heart racing out of his chest and made him feel incredibly small.

“Good now, lets get this off.” The sorcerer said aiming a devious smirk at the billionaire as he rolled off the man’s boxers not surprised to find he was already hard with anticipation and he couldn’t spot on a single hair in sight. He wasn’t small either.

“I take it this isn’t your first ro--.” And the words died in his throat as the taller man took the genius into his mouth, entirely in one swoop, swirling that skilled long tongue along his slit and tracing the pulsing vein on the underside of his needy shaft.

Tony didn’t know what to do with his hands and so he settled for gripping the bed sheets as the sensation from Stephen’s hot wet mouth on his aching dick intensified. He could feel the gentle scratching of the doctor’s facial hair against the base and it sent an electric spike down the back of his legs.

“Oh God, Stephen please…” He whispered, not wanting to hear himself beg the other man.

So the sorcerer braced himself for the prep and summoned a bit of magic to help with the pain in his hands, slowly sliding a long scarred finger into Tony’s tight entrance; licking it first and getting moans of approval in return. He added another finger and a third to it after he had found it sufficient enough above all he wanted to make sure Tony was comfortable. Timing the bobbing of his head on Tony’s cock with the stroke of his fingers in his tight warmth.

“May I?” Stephen asked silently hovering over the shorter man, still wearing his briefs which deliciously outlined his hardened, sizable arousal tucked against his thigh. 

“Yes, please. I need you Stephen.” Tony breathed out opening his legs wider to let the younger man in. And at this the sorcerer smiled, actually smiled no smirk just those beautiful deep blue yes shining bright in the dimly lit room taking his briefs off ever so slowly.

Tony hadn’t thought his dick could get any harder at the sight but it did. Stephen had a happy trail but a smooth shaven happy trail and he wondered distinctly how that that was possible given how damaged he had read the ex-surgeon’s hands were and he noticed how concentrated the doctor was on him but how ever so often he would breathe out softly almost in agony, out of pain and Tony frowned at it.

“Stephen please don’t hurt yourself trying to please me, I don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve that.” The genius said looking up at the taller man with a painful vulnerability visible in his searching eyes. The shorter man reached for the doctor’s cheek and stroked the trail of hair there with two fingers loving the way the magus closed his eyes to savor the action.

“I just want this to be as good for you as it is for me, Anthony.” Stephen replied sounding almost guilty.

“The fact that you’re here with me is enough. I didn’t think this could ever happen. I thought you hated me. I thought I was a fool.” Tony said looking off to the side remembering all the horrible things he did to get this man’s attention.

“You are my special person…I can’t even begin to say-“ Tony cut the wizard off with a hard kiss pulling him down on top of him again and biting down hard on his neck.

Their foreheads were pressed together before Stephen slid his hard length between Tony’s muscular thighs and prodded at his entrance.

“I want you, us. I want this.” Tony whispered between kisses letting himself be engulfed by the sensation of Stephen licking down the column of his neck and his hands wandering about his body. The genius took it upon himself to lay two appreciative hands on the doctor’s taught ass which made the man stiffen for a moment and then relax, with a smirk gracing his aristocratic features.

“Okay.” The doctor said simply before he slid in slowly, Tony winced initially but he let it slide both literally and figuratively, sinking into every sensation and reaching his arms out to dart in and out of the sorcerer’s unruly salt and pepper hair. The genius was astounded at those silver streaks in the doctor’s hair fixating on the confusing fact that the man in front of him was indeed younger than him.

“You’re gorgeous, my magic man.” Tony said shyly through labored breaths as he took the other man’s sizable length in his tight entrance, kissing his shoulders as the man above him thrusted in response to his ministrations. And then the pace picked up, Stephen using his damaged hands to tweak Tony’s hard nipples as he pounded into the heat relentlessly and Tony closed his eyes and threw his head back chuckling hotly. 

“Look at me while I fuck you.” Stephen said not bothering to be sensible about it, he was done mincing words.

“I-I God you’re so beautiful. I fold.” And he gave in, sweaat beading his chest, heart beating out, thighs uncontrollably shaking making a puddle of milky cum on his abs shoot forward.

And as their eyes met Stephen relentlessly slammed into that powerful heat lifting Tony’s ass to meet his thrusts with one hand and released with a silent scream into the billionaire’s compressed hole.

And the doctor collapsed and withdrew away from him choosing to lay on his side instead.

“I need to rest.” Stephen said absentmindedly kissing the billionaire and simultaneously going to sleep. Tony laid a blanket over the taller man and kissed his forehead and then his soft lips. He noticed the Cloak of Levitation somehow sweep inside opening the door on its own.

“Is he going to be okay?” Tony asked tentatively feeling stupid asking an inanimate object for reassurance. Levi nodded if that could be even taken as a good honest to god answer and Stephen watched over him as he hovered over them in his astral form, trying to regain his strength knowing he’d be paying for his reckless use of power later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this time I didn't try to lag it, I had this done I just got really sick for a few weeks.


	5. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy between Wade and Peter and then he just so happens to run into Eddie Brock at the Bugle. Bucky is trying to get Steve to apologize. All of them just want to be happy. I made lemonade. Low Key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun writing this chapter because I've been healing too. I'm learning to let go man. I hope this keeps going. Now I'm off to update my Arrowverse fic. Thanks for reading guys. I'll try to update more often. This song is the title Bad Boy by the Adicts. i've always thought Peter would make such a hot punk rocker.

Wade remembered the way to Peter’s flat like the back of his hand and he watched him crawl in from the side of the building almost blending in with the shadows of the night.

[We should go talk to him]

“Shut it you two, let me think.” Deadpool said, begging himself for clarity. The window stayed open, the room must be cold.

<”Aren’t you like ancient compared to him?”> Yellow pointed out glaringly bringing him to a halt.

[“Middle aged and desperate, but we think he’s beautiful.”] White, corrected and Deadpool listened to the boxes argue about his love life while tried to think of what to do without feeling like total and complete shit about it.

“I’m not that much older than him. I’m 38. That’s not so bad and I don’t just want to have sex with him either.” Wade said as he joined the conversation.

Yellow interjected and DP grasped his own chin in thought.

“Well then it’s a win win isn’t it?” White proposed and Wade made up his mind swinging loudly and crashing into Peter’s room with the grace of a clumsy drunk.

Peter was sitting on his bed with his feet against the headboard and reading a comic book “Original Sin.” Marvel Comics TM.

Peter jumped up and immediately landed on the ceiling, late reaction time-he must’ve really been out of it. Usually the younger hero was able to sense him as soon as he got a few feet away.

“What are you doing here Deadpool?” And Wade couldn’t lie to himself, that one hurt-he’d gotten used to Peter calling him by his real name.

“I wanted to talk with you.” Wade said, and he watched as the other man’s shoulders relaxed and he gracefully landed on his feet like a trained gymnast.

Peter was still wearing those torn jeans from earlier which made him think about whether or not he had been hurt when he was with that alien symbiote. He stashed that information away for later use and took in the tired look in those brown eyes and tousled hair, there were dark reddened circles and he looked like he’d been hit by a train.

“A-about what?” His voice shook, almost horse as if he he’d been crying and Wade’s heart broke.

“Do you like. Me?” Wade asked almost to quietly for anyone else to hear except for Peter who had heightened senses.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Wade. You- ugh you leave and don’t say goodbye and go missing and fuck you for making me feel like this.” Peter said as his right eye watered dangerously again, making him angrily wipe it away.

“You’re right, Peter. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing half the time because I’m a psychotic idiot whose entire body is an overgrown tumor and I just cannot wrap my mind as to why someone like you could like something like this.” Wade said, voice trembling at the very end before he pulled his mask off and took a step forward.

“You made me feel like I wasn’t good enough. That’s why I did what I did. I felt it here, tearing at me the whole time you were gone and knowing your suicidal ass was bound to figure out a way to get killed. Its been eating me alive.” Peter said, gripping his chest and struggling to breathe between dry sobs.

“Why do you like me?” Wade said stepping forward shyly and daring to run a gloved hand down the length of the photographer’s jaw.

“Because, you’re an idiot with a heart hidden underneath all that blood. I’m not too smart either and your eyes are to die for and the rest isn’t too bad to look at either. You’re a total babe, Wade.” Peter said looking up at the taller man aiming a tiny smile at him before planting a small kiss on the side of his face. Wade noticed the boxes shut up and he didn’t know what to say for once.

He stood there looking lost a little too long and then he realized Peter was looking at him, arms crossed, showcasing a nice set of biceps and a raised eyebrow.

“I’d have loved to have known you when I didn’t look like a dug up corpse. When I had hair.” Wade sounded sad for a minute, thinking of how happy he’d been before the diagnosis.

“I have pictures from your days in special ops.” Peter admitted, finally letting his arms fall to his sides and sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Oh.” Wade said quietly, taking a cautious seat next to the younger man, remembering the layout of the room from the first few days he had spent here recovering from that explosion.

It felt kind of surreal being here in this situation with someone that wasn’t Vanessa, he felt guilty almost and then he remembered what he’d stumbled upon earlier and turned to look at Peter.

“Where you…I mean did you.” And Peter figured out what the merc was trying to get at, stumbling over the words.

“Almost, you jerk.” Peter said pushing the other man playfully, watching his strength, Deadpool could heal but he always felt bad when he got hurt.

“Wait, what the fuck Pete, you’d have sex with an alien before yours truly?!” Wade said gasping in turn, almost offended.

“Well you weren’t around to do anything about it where you?” Peter reminded turning to look at him with those big brown doe eyes. Wade swallowed at those words and lost himself a little in that smirk of triumph and the way his eyes changed colors in the light.

“You’re gay?” Wade asked inching a little closer to Peter.

“Bisexual maybe even pan, now that I think about it since I was gonna fuck an alien before being rudely interrupted by a merc with an annoying mouth.” Peter retorted tilting Wade’s hypnotized chin up so their eyes could meet.

“Just shut up and let me do something okay?” Wade said taking off one of his black gloves and brushing the hair away from his face loving the wide eyes that greeted his gaze. And Wade leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on those pink lips and Peter responded immediately, pushing him hard against the headboard and pressing his body close to the assassin’s moving his lips slowly, but heatedly. Then the two separated and Peter stood up quickly trying to put some space between them and taking a few flushed breaths. Wade was just sitting there dumbfounded and achingly hard. Whoa.

[That was hot.] White commented.

Yellow said, putting a damper on that kiss but then Wade looked up and realized Peter was sporting a pretty noticeable boner as well.

“That was, ah.” Peter looked away bit his lips and ran a soft hand down his lower stomach trying to calm down.

“Hot as all hell?” Wade suggested stretching a little and trying not to shy away. Spider-Man knew how to kiss a man, it was slow and oh so savory. What the fuck.

“Mmhm.” Peter said as he distracted himself with the posters hung on the opposite wall behind Wade, trying not to think of how goddamn firm Wade’s thigh’s were or how his abs felt so hard underneath and the way he’d wanted to grind himself against the sharpshooter. He still needed to figure some things out and felt like he may need a little time to do that. Wade seemed to be fiddling a little too much with the glove in his hand.

“It’s the serum, I can’t really control my strength when I’m distracted. Sorry.” Peter said, feeling better as the heat in his skin receded and the hair on his arms lay flat again.

“I don’t want you-us to rush, this I mean. I want this more than anything okay? I just don’t want to throw it away with sex and believe me its taking everything in me not to just let you bend me like a pretzel.” Wade admitted, shocking himself a little and looking out the window. Peter gasped little and then the biggest smile he’d ever seen the younger man sport made him stop regretting his decision.

“So then you’ll stop avoiding me? You’ll keep contact?” Peter said, daring to go back to his seat on the bed next to the man, once he started feeling normal again.

“I wasn’t avoiding you the whole time. I went on a mission with Cable and it took forever because the X-men don’t trust us very much. We’ve been researching this institute that we suspect is experimenting illegally on mutants. We think they have Colossus’ sister Iliana. I owe Negasonic and Colossus for the whole Juggernaut fiasco so that’s what I was doing.” Deadpool explained putting his mask back on and letting Peter absorb all the new information.

“And you’re still killing people?” Peter asked, trying not to sound accusatory.

“Only when they deserve it.” DP admitted honestly.

“Just be careful, asshole. And you owe me a date. A real date.” Peter said as he took Wade’s gloveless hand in his and traced the scars with his fingers in a gentle manner. There were the outlines of a smile behind the red mask and the crescents of his pitch white pupils lifting in joy.

“You like Mexican?” Wade asked laying an innocent hand on the younger man’s waist.

“I eat without remorse just so you know. Fast metabolism and all that.” Peter said not being able to hide the grin that graced his face.

“Tomorrow night?” Deadpool stood, pulling his mask up in the process.

“I’d love to.” Peter said trying not to tip toe too much as he stood to join the other man.

“Okay.” Deadpool said, running his hand over his chin one last time before he laid a kiss on Peter’s forehead, loving the way the younger man swallowed nervously and shut his eyes.

And then the mercenary took his cue to leave and hopped out the window successfully landing on the opposite roof top with the help of a grappling hook. Peter caught himself staring and for the first time in over a month, he slept. It was the first dreamless peaceful sleep he had, had in a long while so naturally he felt very groggy and tired being woken up by an alarm at 7:45 in the morning.

He wiped his face and his eyes widened.

“Shit. WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP KAR?!” Peter said, panicking and making to get dressed as fast as he could, picking up his camera and the photographs he taken at the gala the mayor had attended, the ones J. Jonah Jameson had requested.

“I thought you needed some sleep, Peter.” And then the young man felt bad, the AI was just trying to help him.

That man was a nightmare to deal with though and his deadlines were non-negotiable. Tony insisted he didn’t want him working for that ‘crazy son of a bitch with a vendetta’ but he didn’t listen, he wanted the experience without Tony’s influence, he wanted to earn his place in the media. It was something he wanted to prove to himself he could do so, he’d have to forgo the usual button down and make do with a long black sleeve and the blue Levi’s following it up with some docks.

He’d have to take a few short cuts, instead of calling Happy that’d take too long. So he swung out his window and into the morning sun. Making his way through to the Bugle and swinging into a building opposite to it to catch the elevator down and cross the street.

“Ghost protocol, Karen.” Peter said, notifying her to only contact him on his cellphone to avoid any weird looks from his coworkers in the staff room.

And as Peter approached the Editor’s office, he noticed the writer’s room was lit with a buzzing gossip.

Something about an award winning journalist closing a really good expose for The Bugle and Peter slowed down his pace and watched the two men behind the glass shaking hands. Eddie Brock, a shiver ran down his spine and he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket it was probably Karen notifying him of the symbiote presence. She didn’t have to, his senses were going crazy and his skin crawled.

And the two men parted and Jameson went back to yelling at some poor intern.

Eddie was wearing a thick black leather jacket and grey jeans paired with a white t-shirt. Total definition of bad boy. Peter hated that he could smell him from just a few feet away, not an invasive smell but more like an Irish spring. Before Peter could think to hide, Eddie bypassed Katie who seemed to be too flustered to form coherent words; because the man something else entirely and found himself standing face to face with the man who not too long ago had kissed him and turned into a huge alien with surprisingly tender manners.

“Hey, Pete.” Eddie said as he aimed an all-knowing smile at him. Almost too satisfied to see the effect he still had on the photographer.

“H-Hi, Eddie.” Peter said trying to remember how to talk before tripping over the words in a hurry. Peter noticed he was carrying a portfolio with him and watched the other man open it and withdraw a card.

“Call me, or I’ll call you. Your boss gave me your number.” And he handed the brunette the card with a smirk.

“Okay.” And he couldn’t help but shake a little in response as the journalist grabbed his things and continued on his way out before winking at him.

“PARKER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Jameson barked, finally slamming his office phone down angrily.

“Apologies for my tardiness sir, I do have the pictures you asked for however-“ Peter started to explain fruitlessly while the other man seemed dismiss him entirely.

“I want more pictures of that masked menace! And see if you can get any more on that con artist Stark, savior my ass these vigilantes are what’s wrong with society!” The grey haired man hollered taking his pictures throwing a note at him and smoking a cigar. Peter was glad to be thrown out of that room, he was sure those fumes had fucked with the man’s rational if he’d ever had any.

Next time he would just yell at him for getting pictures of New York’s heroes, saving lives and doing good things instead of robbing banks and hanging out with prostitutes. His phone dinged again. This time he answered it, it was a call from Tony. So he walked out the building quickly and waited at the very front for, Happy.

“You done getting tortured for a living, kid? I’m making waffles.” Tony said, from the other end of the line, seemingly distracted.

“I’ll be there in a few, okay?” Peter said, knowing there was no getting out of it, hoping that they were decent, that is to say if Stephen was even still there. And he gave himself the ride to Tony’s penthouse to think about it, everything. He had a date with Wade and Eddie wanted to talk with him or maybe he wanted to finish where they left off. A flush spread down his neck at the thought. Venom was a lot to take in but there was a dark part of him that wanted to.

‘Fucked you are Parker.’ He thought to himself in a mock Yoda voice as he made his way up the stairs passing through the security measures with ease and being let in right away as Friday opened the doors to Tony’s quarters.

“There he is.” Tony said from the kitchen and Peter covered his eyes, just in case it was a trap.

“Its safe to look. You have my word, Peter.” Stephen said from the couch as he flipped through the channels on the TV and sported sweatpants that were too small for him and a t-shirt with the MIT logo on it that was just a little too tight.

“I’m almost done here, it’ll be ready in about 20 minutes.” Tony called from the kitchen, taking a few seconds to take in Peter’s appearance and the apparent glow on his face. Something happened.

“He didn’t let me leave. I’m afraid I’m now his prisoner.” Stephen said uncharacteristically light and looking over at Tony with an immense fondness.

“I figured. I’m just glad Jameson kicked me out of his office before smoke started coming out of his ears.” Peter said, looking a little relieved and sounding better than he had the night before.

“You look like you slept.” Stephen noted with a smile before looking over at Tony piling fresh eggs on their plates and waffles a la mode.

“Barely, I had a visitor last night.” He said as he threw himself on the couch and covered his face with a throw pillow. At this Tony abandoned what he was doing before and walked over to them.

“Who?” The doctor and tech genius asked in unison.

“Wade.” He sighed happily, closing his eyes for a few seconds trying to picture the other man.

“And what happened?” Tony asked, trying to mask the ting of worry in his voice.

“I have a date. He kissed me.” Peter said, successfully keeping his composure for the first time in the day but his eyes said it all. He was brimming and pulled at something in Tony.

“I am happy for you, son. Just do me a favor, be careful will ya?” Tony said placing a hand on the young man’s shoulder.

“More careful than you, always dad.” Peter said playfully pushing the older man.

“And what about the alien?” Strange said as he watched them play fight and Peter’s shoulders froze as he was about to throw a pillow at Tony.

“Oh, ah I kind of have a problem…” Peter crashed against the back of the couch and through the pillow off to the side.

“I ran into Eddie again, right now at work.” He sounded worried but not unhappy.

“You dog.” Tony said throwing the pillow at Peter as the budding photographer smirked and stuck his tongue out at him.

“How are you not just gay astounds me father.” Peter said gesturing at his antics.

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot of options there.” Strange pointed out the obvious but with an approving nod.

“He gave me his number and got mine from Jameson and now I have a date with Deadpool later, I am fucked. And you two are no help.” Peter said trying to cover his face, what the fuck was he going to wear anyway, he hadn’t done laundry in weeks and he wasn’t a suit guy.

“Language, young man.” Tony said, playfully.

“So, let me get this straight, you need our help?” Stephen asked with a raised eyebrow and an almost evil smile.

“I really like Wade, Stephen. And I don’t know what’s going on exactly with Eddie and Venom. I just know I need time and I also have nothing to wear because this is the cleanest clothes I have.”

“I officially dub thee, the hottest Avenger. My son, I am so proud. This boy.” And Peter rolled his eyes as Tony pulled him into a dramatic hug and ruffled his hair like he was still 15. It was annoying but it made the younger brown haired man happy that his father wasn’t drinking and he seemed at peace which was amazing.

“Second hottest Avenger. After Thor, sir.” Friday corrected and then they all turned to look at each other and started laughing.

“Where did you get these stats, baby girl?” Tony said between giggles as he took a seat next to Stephen so he was facing Peter too.

“In Style Magazine, Vogue, TIME, Cosmopolitan etc.” Friday listed.

“You rank at number 3 and respectfully although Doctor Strange is not an Avenger is number 4 replacing Captain America at number 5-“ And Stephen cut her off.

“I’m surprised I’m even there,” Stephen said looking a little annoyed and thinking to himself.

“Oh, you’ve been there before but it was as Dr. McDreamy or something of the sort. Readers Digest. Soccer mom porn.” Peter said taking aim at Stephen’s ego playfully seeing how far he could take it.

“Its better than being on the cover of Teen Beat for 3 years.” Stephen countered earning an offended gasp from the other man.

“Jealous much?” Peter quipped and Tony beamed.

They ate in silence until Stephen cleared away the plates and excused himself to go change. Leaving Tony and Peter alone.

“So?” Tony began after they had washed all the dishes and sat next to each other on the couch.

“So what?” Peter asked, trying to act dumb.

“What do you think? Is this okay?” Tony asked looking a little apprehensive and nodding towards his room where Stephen had excused himself to.

“You’re happy. You’re not drinking and lord knows I was tired of hearing you two bicker all the damn time like pathetic love birds. Just marry the guy and get it over with. Stephen makes you happier than I ever saw you with Mrs. Potts and she’s already moved on. Morgan likes him. He cares about you so much he’ll kill for you. And as for him as an individual, I trust Stephen Strange with my life and I know he’s just what you need and I truly am happy for you Tony and grateful for everything you’ve done for me, since the beginning.” Peter said talking quietly through the words he’d been meaning to say but hadn’t been sure of until now.

Tony’s eyes watered and he held back a sob of gratitude, what a fine young man. He was proud of the selfless caring human being he had strived to become even if at times the world needed too much. At least Spider-Man would be there to preserve it, that hope that shining like that makes us all rise and do what’s good in our hearts. That’s not just Spider-Man that’s Peter Parker. And the doctor felt a little guilty for listening in on their conversation but another part let out a relieved breath he didn’t know he had been holding this whole time as he made his way out a few minutes later wearing his signature blue robes and the Cloak of Levitation over his shoulders.

“Hi, LEVI!” Peter said waving excitedly at the Cloak as it shook his hand in greeting and took a bow.

“Don’t encourage it.” Stephen said watching the way the cloak seemed to gravitate towards the father son duo.

“Anyway, I do need help but I don’t do suits.” Peter said, giving Tony a look.

“Does that mean you’ll let me dress you for once?” Tony asked a little too excited and jumping on the balls of his feet.

“Yes.” Peter said, feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

“Friday, get this man some jeans, some nice new jeans, preferably a dark navy or black, look for some dress shirts as well, nothing too out there maybe a nice maroon or a charcoal grey.” Tony was talking as he walked around and circled Peter, making him swallow.

“He’s taking me to get Mexican food, don’t go all crazy.” Peter reminded.

“Did he say where?” Tony asked, flipping through a list of very expensive watches on his tablet.

“No, but I do think he’s going to pick me up from my apartment.” Peter explained, earning looks from Stephen and Tony.

“Is he the grand gesture type?” Stephen asked as he sat down on the far end of the couch eating an apple.

And Peter thought back to when he first met Deadpool and how he’d saved his life without a second thought even though he’d killed those guys to do it.

“He does a lot of big outlandish things that annoy me sometimes but then he’ll do something sweet like save me the last slice of pizza, talk me to death and be an all around pain in my ass. But he’s my pain in the ass.” Peter said, not noticing how the sorcerer and doctor turned to look at him with twin smiles or how he’d just stood there holding his face talking about Wade like a schoolgirl.

“Oh yeah, you got it bad, kid.” Tony said taking a happy seat next to Stephen and letting the taller man drape his long arms over his shoulders.

“Am I hopeless?” Peter asked cringing a little at his own confusion.

“I’d say he’s probably just as scared shitless as you are. I mean he has regenerative abilities right? And he knows Tony is your father because obviously he knows your true identity and he also knows if he harms you in any way that Tony would find a way to kill him. I also know a few other helpful spells that make pain a little too everlasting. He’s risking just as much as you are doing this. So, I’d advice caution, also be upfront and honest with him about this other person if you’re serious about this man. He deserves the truth. Other than that, enjoy yourself Peter.” Stephen said, ending his little speech with a small peck to Tony’s temple who closed his eyes and received it happily.

“God, you’re meant for each other.” Peter said as he sat down to watch The Witcher with the other two men and laughed about how annoyed it made Stephen and all the inaccuracies of this show and how Tony was a child who hated documentaries and they had to settle for this nonsense. They argued like an old married couple as they waited for the new clothes to arrive by drone. Stephen checked in on Wong a few different times just to make sure the other man didn’t need his assistance and Kamar-Taj wasn’t calling for his expertise.

“Well, I gotta say. I’ve outdone myself.” Tony was gushing and Stephen face palmed.

“I think it works.” Peter said as he straightened the collar on his black blazer over a simple deep blue V-neck and some charcoal grey Levi’s that hugged the younger man’s hips appreciatively, followed by some ox skin ankle docks.

“You look great, Peter. Tell him you think you look great before he starts fishing for compliments, please.” Stephen pleaded from the brunette.

“Why thank you, fairy godfather.” Peter mock curtsied in Tony’s direction and the genius clapped his hands together in glee. That made Tony fuss over him more until the phone went off and he stepped out of the room to talk get yelled at by Pepper.

“Knock em’ dead, Parker.” Stephen said, standing up to get a good look at him. Tony definitely knew what he was doing, especially with Peter’s hair all he did was brush it back just right and accent what was already there, a heartbreaker. A few hours later after binge watching The Good Place with the new couple he let Happy drive him back to his apartment. He still had an hour before 8pm which was usually the time they went out patrolling before, he figured that he would pick him up around that time for old times sake.

It was only until he started putting thought into it that he decided to check his phone and see if he still had a number he could use to contact the merc. That’s when he saw it. He had 3 new messages; 1 from work, 1 from Wade and 1 from an unknown number.

Pain in my Ass: Hey, Pete. I’m gonna be running a little late. I’ll pick you up at 8:30 if that’s okay?

That ass though: That’s fine. I’ll see you then.

599-843-9768: Hi, Peter, this is Eddie.

Stretch: Hi, Eddie.

Evie: How’s it going?

Peter sat against the arm chair in his living room pensively, thinking of what to even say. Talking to both of them was definitely weird but it felt wrong not to respond.

Pain in my Ass: Its nothing too fancy but there will be a lot of food. I’m on my way to you.

That Ass Though: I can’t wait ;]

As Wade got closer to Peter’s complex, he couldn’t stop shaking. He wasn’t wearing his armor. He was in civilian gear and felt completely exposed, he hadn’t been out like this in a long time and he wasn’t in his own neighborhood either. He had been busy trying to find the right outfit to wear, just because it was Peter. He opted to wear some black jeans and a maroon long sleeve shirt hidden underneath a black hoodie he. His dog tags from his army days hung over his neck and he made his way down the street trying to avoid the shocked stares he was sure he was getting from passersby.

He had Dopinder drop him off a few blocks back because he didn’t want anyone else knowing where Peter lived. The only one who knew he came to see Peter at all was Al.

[Because he’s precious and we love him]

“Can you two give it a rest please?” Wade said, trying to shut the boxes up as he trekked up the stairs, hands in his hoodie pockets, biting his bottom lip in concentration. He wasn’t gonna let himself pace around again like an idiot, he’d already made him wait enough for him and so he knocked and startled the younger man out of his thoughts enough so that he dropped his phone.

Peter scrambled up at his feet at the sound and silenced the ringer on his cellphone once he caught his bearings again. He checked himself one more time in the mirror in the hallway before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

“Hi.” Peter said smiling immediately after noticing the merc was actually in civilian clothes, although still covered enough not to show off all his scars. Wade just stood there staring at the photographer in silence and with a crooked smile, his blue eyes sparkling under the hood.

“You look amazing.” Wade said, finally letting himself talk and starting to feel a little under dressed.

“You do too, thank you. I know this isn’t easy for you. It means a lot.” Peter said, trying to contain his happiness and stepping outside, locking the door in the process.

As soon as Peter put his keys away in the pockets of his blazer, he turned to see Wade standing there with his hand out for him to take, almost as if he thought twice about it. So, to quell the other man’s nerves and his own he took it, feeling grounded instantaneously, he let Wade lead the way, relishing in how natural it felt to hold hands with him.

Peter couldn’t help but notice how withdrawn Wade seemed to become as soon as they stepped outside, but he reminded himself of what Tony had said. Other people didn’t see Wade the way he saw him and it might be something of an issue for the man, the only times they had ever been out together before was as Spider-Man and Deadpool after all.

“This place isn’t so bad. The food is great. I think you’re gonna like it.” Wade said quietly as they walked and he looked back down at the ground again as a woman and her child passed by and the woman gasped in something akin to horror. Guilt seeped into Peter at the visible cringe that shook the man under the black hoodie and without thinking about it he held on tighter to his hand and stroked his fingers over the top of it.

“I’m kind of used to it, I just don’t go out like this a lot…” Wade trailed off, trying to quiet the boxes arguing in his head about what a stupid idea this was in the first place.

“She could’ve just been being a homophobe, if that helps even a little bit?” Peter offered, stopping for a second and lifting Wade’s chin so he was looking at him.

“You sap. Stop that right now.” Wade said scratching his head and laughing it off as he dragged the younger man along the sidewalk.

“Fine but we’re gonna have to talk okay? So, music. Metallica or Iron Maiden or both?” Peter suggested, smiling through the awkwardness and meeting the other man’s pace.

“None. Cannibal Corpse, end of.” Wade said with a smirk as he let go of Peter’s hand, relaxed a little and put his arms behind his head walking backwards and meeting the sly look in the young photographer’s brown eyes.

“What a total cop off, you would.” Peter said, sticking his tongue out at the bulkier man and rolling his eyes.

“More importantly, Star Wars or Harry Potter and don’t act like you haven’t read them because you’re a total nerd and everyone knows it, Parker.” Wade shot back, seemingly proud of himself, putting his hands on his hips in triumph.

“Come on! That’s not even fair. Star Wars takes place in space. If you want to make a comparison, lets talk Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter.” Peter argued, letting himself enjoy the moment and taking Stephen’s advice for once.

“I think Sam Wise is a better best friend than Ron and you can’t change my mind.” Wade pointed out, getting a serious look on his face for a minute before the sound of Peter’s laughter softened it.

“You got me there big guy.” Peter said following that statement with his hands up in surrender.

It was only a few minutes more of light touches and innocent looks at each other that they reached their destination. The restaurant wasn’t very fancy looking but it looked authentic, like someone’s Mexican grandmother was in the back making the food, a total mom and pop joint. There were wooden tables and chairs adorned in vibrant colors and the hostess greeted them with a smile.

“WADE!” A short plump Mexican woman greeted them with a wide grin.

“Hola, Ana. Como le va?” Wade greeted the shorter woman who seemed very happy to see him and not at all put off by his scarred appearance.

“Es el muchacho del que nos dijo?” Ana asked in Spanish as Wade nodded and she clapped her hands together, getting the attention of the two other women in the dining area.

“Apurense muchachas, Wade necesita nuestra ayuda conquistando a este pedaso de hombre!” Ana called to the two other women who quickly gestured towards a booth near the back that was already set up with menus and candles.

“I failed Spanish just so you know.” Peter commented in passing as he took a seat opposite from Wade.

“Its okay, they’re just very happy to see me.” Wade replied, getting a wink from the hostess.

Peter ordered a steak burrito and Wade ordered the same but they received nachos right as they were getting comfortable.

“I like it here.” Peter said as he smiled at Wade and the other man proceeded to take his hoodie off, showing off a very nice maroon long sleeve shirt underneath it all that accented every curve of the muscles on his biceps.

“I’m glad you do, Pete.” Wade said finally letting himself relax and take in the sight of the budding photographer.

“So, lets eat?” Peter said digging in quickly and munching down on the delicious cheesy steak nachos that had fortunately landed in front of them. The nachos were no match for Wade and Peter and they effortlessly fought over the remains before Margarita (one of the waitresses) came by to remove the empty platter. Ana had disappeared into the kitchen somewhere and when she emerged she was followed by a portly tall man who sported a long leather jacket and a thick greying mustache.

“Deadpool, mi amigo. Muchas gracias for coming back. La familiar Rodriguez is always grateful for your business my friend!” The older taller man said, clapping his hands enthusiastically on the off duty merc’s back.

“Just call me Wade, Mario. How are the kids doing?” Wade asked, looking happier at the older man’s greeting.

“Great, Juliana will be entering college in the fall and Alexandria is set to graduate high school this year. All thanks to you, Wade. Oh and I am so sorry, I did not mean to intrude. Who is this man?” Mario apologized, regarding Peter with the same politeness he had the merc.

“Oh, hello. My name is Peter Parker. I’m a friend of Wade’s.” Peter said, as he wiped his mouth and straightened up to shake the man’s hand.

“Well, Peter Parker you should know about Mr. Wilson. He’s a great man. He helped my family. He helped all of us. I hear things a lot you see, I know certain people pay my friend here to do business but when he helped my family from the garas of the cartels and delivered them to this country he gave us a gift. This man, he is crazy but he is a good man nontheless and I will never not be grateful for all he has done for my family, for my raza.” Mario said ending his speech with a wave at one of the waitresses to play some Mexican folk music and carry the food out as he stepped away.

“So, now I have questions.” Peter said after their food was delivered on the table and they had some time alone.

“His family was being held hostage in the middle of the desert and I was taking care of something that happened to be in the same vicnicity. Mario wanted to stop working for them, stop helping them make drugs and so they abducted his family, his wife, her mother and their two daughters and held them at gun point without water and food for days. He wanted to cook food instead. The king pins had different plans for him, so that’s when I came in.” Wade explained, and noted how Peter’s eyes screwed together trying to imagine what that might’ve looked like.

“All I’m hearing is you saved that guy’s family.” Peter said, meeting the other man’s blue eyes head on and digging into his burrito with his bare hands. And Wade found himself focusing too much on the way that Peter seemed to just dive into everything like it was natural to him even if he stumbled and he made mistakes. It reminded him a little bit of himself, except he didn’t have Peter’s kind heart, he had what was left of one.

“I killed 26 people that day.” Wade admitted, biting into his burrito and looking away.

Peter scarfed down the amazing concoction in record time and took a swig of water before continuing the conversation.

“I know what you do and how you do it. Its why you do it, that matters to me.” Peter finally replied.

This stumped Wade for a minute, so he busied himself eating the rest of his burrito and fiddling with the fork on his plate for a minute.  
“Your dad hates me.” Wade mentioned after a while.

“Yeah, and?” Peter challenged, pushing his plate away and looking straight at him.

“And he’s goddamn, you know who he is.” Wade said throwing his hands up in the air, annoyed at the nonchalance of the other man.

“I’m fucking aware, trust me. Look, I like you and you like me. That’s it, that’s all that should matter.” Peter said, looking at him without blinking and reeking of frustration.

“But you’re you and I’m this.” Wade said gesturing at himself and then at Peter.

“God, you don’t get it do you. I really like you, so much I wish you could see it.” Peter said looking a little downcast and trying not to lose his cool.

“I like you too.” Wade said, trying not to droop in his seat at the admission.

“And because I like you, I want you to know that I ran into Eddie. The alien.” Peter relented, trying to make his voice as quiet as possible.

“How?” Wade said, looking a little startled by the news.

“Well I-he’s a journalist and he was talking to my boss. He gave me his number and got mine from Jameson.” Peter said trying to look apologetic.

“So, you like him?” Wade asked, absentmindedly putting distance between them as he called a waitress over to clear off the table.

“I don’t know. Lately I’ve been very confused. I was in a relationship with MJ and then we broke up and I’m trying to keep the few friendships I have. Eddie isn’t normal, he’s got Venom and that scares me a little bit…” Peter said, trailing off as he thought about the alien symbiote and his host.

“You’re a kink magnet, Parker. I wouldn’t expect less.” Wade said, as he continued drifting farther away before he felt a gentle nudge under the table. Peter kicked him softly.

“Can you stop running away from me for a minute? I have to think.” Peter replied, looking a little irritated and reaching for the merc’s hand.

“So let’s say we take it slow and how can I convince you not to sleep with them?” Wade said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

“Then I’m not going to but then we’re just seeing each other right?” Peter asked tentatively, trying to get the sharp shooter to meet him half way.

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Wade said finally meeting his searching gaze.

“Thank you for being so considerate.” Peter said earnestly.

“Only for you.” Wade said before their table was completely cleared off and he dropped $200 on the table.

“So what now?” Peter asked timidly as they exited the restaurant.

“Let me walk you home.” Wade said trying not to seem too desperate.

“Okay.” Peter responded as they walked out and he stared up at the sky looking for answers, stealing glances at Wade who kept checking his watch.

“Got somewhere you gotta be, big guy?” The brown haired young man asked.

“No, its just I’m waiting for a call from Dom.” Wade confessed starting to feel a little worried.

“You’ve been doing a lot haven’t you?” Peter asked, resting his arms behind his head and turning to look at the worried mercenary.

“You have no idea.” Wade said, looking exhausted for minute before shaking it off.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Peter’s apartment. When they got there the younger man invited Wade in and winked, actually winked at him.

“Make yourself at home. I’m going to find something for us to watch.” Peter said as he made his way towards the living room and sat on the couch facing the flat screen TV. He flipped through the menu on the streaming app and selected from the anime genre landing on Naruto. Wade skipped happily over and sat down next to the brunette.

“You like Naruto?” Wade asked looking over the brown eyed man with a surprised quirk of his brow.

“Believe it.” Peter said as he got comfortable and took his docs off, sitting indian style with a pillow on his lap, just watching him made the assassin instantly relax and lay back against the couch.

“I really think this whole show is about those two being in love with each other.” Wade commented, supressing a giggle.

“Well duh. They’re clearly meant to be.” Peter responded to that, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back.

“Sasuke is a monumental asshole though, Naruto deserves better.” Wade said as they watched Team 7 reunite for the big fight.

“Death changes people.” Peter said quietly, almost lost in thought and behind those dark brown eyes Wade could see some demons lurking. It made a shiver go up his spine, he was glad Peter was a good man, he would hate to see what he could do if he used his powers to hurt people how he had been hurt. It wasn’t something Wade ever wanted to see.

“Hey, is this okay?” Wade asked pulling the slender man closer to him and wrapping his arms around him protectively.

“Its nice.” Peter said as he let himself fall into the warm body underneath his, he felt small compared to the mercenary, the man was a fair bit taller than him and had a broad chest with a rock hard abs and tight squared legs.

Wade could feel the ghost of Peter’s breath against his neck and the way the photographer laid a gentle hand over the crook of his elbow, TV show completely forgotten in the background. Wade let his hand rest on the younger man’s hip as he used the other one to cart through those silky brown locks, making the brunette stretch against him in approval. Peter was so lost in how warm and safe he felt against the other man that he had no idea what kind of effect he was having on the sharpshooter. Wade was trying to be patient and make the pending boner go away before Peter noticed, but that ass should be illegal and those jeans were too good at highlighting it. It wasn’t until Peter started placing small kisses down the length of his neck and on his chest that he let himself relax and stop over thinking everything.

A part of him wanted to believe Peter had never done anything like this but the man’s actions proved different. He may have been smaller in size than Wade but he was at the advantage. Extremely strong and limber, the muscles of an over worked athlete under those layers of clothes.

“Bad boy.” Wade whispered into Peter’s ear before biting down on it.

“You like it. Don’t lie.” Peter pointed out, accenting his statement by turning around to straddle him in one motion.

“As long as you let me.” Wade quipped with a small smile and brighter blue eyes.

“Okay.” Peter breathed out the word like a gasp.

“So can I kiss you?” Wade asked, leaning in slowly trying not to lose his focus or get too lost in those huge beautiful brown eyes that seemed to get darker by the minute and threatened to swallow him whole.

“Seriously thought I had something in my teeth all night. Yes, you moron.” Peter said, rolling his eyes at the man and leaning in to wrap his arms around Wade’s shoulders.

“No, you’re just such a gorgeous man, you intimidate even the most fearless souls.” Wade said as he looked down at the tags hanging from the chain and got a clear picture in his head of what he used to look like. If only he had known Peter then. The younger man could see the sadness and regret mirrored in those pale blue eyes and made him ache for the man so he did the only thing he could think of and kissed him. The kiss surprised both of them it was sudden and hard and for a minute both of their eyes closed and they sat there, lips pressed together, until the sharpshooter kissed him back and leaned into the touch, coaxing Peter closer to him. Loving the tug and pull, it was clumsy at first but the photographer knew how to kiss. It was passionate like a slow building fire, or the roaring of a forest in the night. He dominated the kiss, pressing every bit of himself into it, running his hands over Wade’s sides gripping his back; demanding. And Wade took this as a sign to take a little more of an initiative, he may not have as much super strength as the younger hero but he had durability and a body shaped from years of war and death and so as he kissed and nipped a little more roughly on Peter’s pale long neck, enough to leave a mark and earn a surprised moan-he flipped them over so he was on top of the brunette.

“You cheated.” Peter whined, grinning into a parting kiss, his eyes were like a warm camp fire underneath the low glow of the TV and dimmed light that came from the lamp shinning through the living room.

“No, no I just evened the playing field, babe.” Wade replied sitting directly on top Peter and winking at him. Anyone else would’ve thought that the slender man underneath would likely cave under the weight but the spider won out in the end, he could lift a couple tons of steel like it weighed nothing, Wade was pretty light in comparison.

“You know I could just flip us over. I’m stronger and I’m not being cocky, its just true.” Peter whispered into Wade’s ear and planting a kiss on his cheek while he ran his hands along the length of the bulkier man’s toned waist.

“Then do it, Spider-Man.” Wade challenged with a click of his tongue and a playful tug at the other man’s navy V-neck t-shirt, the material was so soft and frail and he gave himself a moment to take a peek and really appreciate the milky skin underneath.

“No, I like you like this, I get a pretty good view too.” Peter said licking the other man’s bottom lip and grabbing a handful of the merc’s ass in the process making him yelp. Wade could feel Peter through his jeans, the outline of his arousal evident as he jutted against him. And the blue eyed man couldn’t hold back a low growl that escaped him as the brunette lay two strong hands on his thighs and spread them wider, pulling his own hips to meet the sharpshooter’s. This way not only was Peter in control of their movements but Wade didn’t feel as guilty for allowing himself to be like this with the younger man.

Everything about the way, he licked pinched and ran his hands over the mutant’s body was electric and steady. He didn’t rush or stumble, he was amazingly lithe and impeccably patient. Wade couldn’t remember the last time he let himself be loved this way. So slow and painfully tender. It made the merc feel a little insecure even as Peter acknowledged his scars but still kissed them and he knew they had to stop. He couldn’t push something like this on the brown eyed man, no matter how perfect, and right it felt. It felt too fast. Too soon and he wanted more nights like these, just the two of them. So Wade planted one last hard kiss on those perfect soft pink lips and stood up, trying to straighten his long shirt that had rode up quite a bit due to their activities and hide a very painful obvious erection. It didn’t help that Peter was sitting there looking like a sexed up animal ready to pounce, hair disheveled and breathing heavy, looking a little disappointed and trying to shift so it wasn’t so obvious that he was hard too.

Peter bit his bottom lip, not trying to draw blood but trying to snap himself out of the trance, or not remember the way Wade’s hips fit perfectly on top of his or how round that man’s ass had been under his hands.

“Fuck.” Peter said finally, trying to focus his attention on the painting of the meadow in his living room and not sneak glances at a very turned on trained mercenary in the most perfect black jeans and a very tight maroon shirt.

“Yeah, I know.” Wade said face palming and turning around.

“We have to do that again sometime.” Peter said as he turned and folded his knees against his chest, trying to give the merc some time to collect himself.

“I’m a switch by the way. Just in case you’re wondering.” Wade said, once his erection had dissipated and took a seat farthest from Peter.

“I like that. I don’t have much of a body count but usually I’m on the receiving end.” Peter said, quietly, carefully.

“Really? Hm, could’ve fooled me, Parker. You seem more like a top, but I can see how that ass would go to waste.” Wade said, letting himself relax again and enjoying the blush that crawled up the other man’s jaw.

“Me?” Peter said innocently before staring pointedly at the merc’s ass.

“Oh this is all my jazzercise.” Wade said as he jokingly danced and swung his hips making Peter laugh lightly.

“That’s hot.” The brown haired man said cracking his knuckles nervously.

“Just do me a big favor Pete? Don’t go off with any beefy aliens just yet, okay?” Wade said as he scratched his head and pulled on his hoodie.

“Are you jealous, Pool?” Peter teased as he walked the other man to the door, and ran a caring hand against his back.

“Me? Never, I just want to be the first freak to bag Spider-Man is all.” Wade said tipping his head in the young man’s direction and earning a light punch to the shoulder.

“So does that mean I’m in trouble?” Peter asked, fiddling a little too much with the knobs on the door as he let the other man outside.

“Only if you want to be.” Wade said as he got a little closer and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek and then a fleeting one on his lips.

“I’ll text you.” Peter said, smiling behind closed eyes as the other man retreated.  
“I’ll try to wash my hands after I masturbate so I can return your text.” Wade said giggling a little and feeling giddy as he skipped down the stairs. And for the second time that day Peter blushed at the thought of the other man touching himself. It wasn’t until he got inside that he noticed he had a few unread text messages. One was from Eddie.

EV: We were thinking about you earlier and it got a little out of hand.

Stretch: Hm?

EV: You’re up.

Stretch: I was on a date.

EV: Is he your boyfriend?

Stretch: No, we agreed to give it time.

EV: So, you’re available?

Stretch: Not exactly but its not like he can tell me who to talk to.

EV: V, kept bugging.

Stretch: Oh, really? ;]

EV: They like you, I like you.

And Peter was stumped after that. On the one hand, he had been having fun with the pair before Deadpool barged in but he also really liked Wade and wanted to see where it could go from there and that’s when he noticed he had a picture message from the merc. Instead of responding to Eddie, he opted for looking at the picture instead.

He didn’t know if it was a big mistake or just the hottest thing he’d ever gotten in the middle of the night but there it was. Wade was laying back against his mattress in the picture, mask half on and gripping a huge throbbing erection that was beaded with pre-cum at the tip, mouth slightly open and teeth clenched. And all Peter could do was stare with a quiet gasp as his own waist tightened at the sight.

Pain in My Ass: Captioned; what you do to me.

That ass though: My mouth got a little bit wet, bad boy DP. ;]

Pain in my Ass: Oh?

That ass though: You’re teasing, Wade.

Pain in my ass: Let me see.

Peter was just getting ready for bed too, forgoing the jeans he had been wearing for some loose flannel pajama bottoms and an old Rancid shirt. He’d felt a little hotter, long after Wade had left and he could feel those thoughts rushing back, especially after getting that picture.

That Ass Though: You want me to play with my self dirtypool? Peter texted back as he relaxed against the pillows and lay a hand at his mid drift while he texted.

Pain in my ass: I am.

And Wade sent another picture, this time he was touching the tip of his cock with his middle and index finger, legs spread wider, mask off and eyes half lidded with lust. And Peter was definitely hard now, his dick strained against the fabric of his pajamas and he closed his eyes and took and breath, trying to remember how good it felt to be kissed and touched by Wade earlier and before he could stop himself he also found himself remembering Eddie’s great body arching in need as the symbiote wrapped its long tongue against the other man’s shaft.

It had been a while since he took some time to himself and no one could blame him for fantasizing about more than one man or in Venom’s case, alien. He wondered distractedly as he climbed in bed and pulled the cover’s over himself, rolling down his bottoms just a little below his navel-how that long serpentine tongue would look twirling around his own aching cock, or what kind of shapes and textures the symbiote could form themselves into.

“Wow, you need help, Parker.” Peter said to himself as he ran two trembling fingers over the tip of his own dick. It was at least 7 inches in length and thick enough to make uncomfortable when he was hard and wearing denim. He stroked his hand up and down lazily, working himself up to a good momentum, steadily chasing the tightness in his stomach as his pace quickened and he threw his head back, shimming out of his flannel pants quickly, desperately running another hand up to one of his pert pink nipples that stood at attention. With enough finesse the arachnid managed to fetch his phone, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he thrust up to meet his hand, thumb circling the wet slit of his aching member. And just as he came Peter took the picture, managing to capture the exact moment the warm cum created a puddle in the flat of his belly, eyes screwed shut, mouth opened in a big ‘O’ before crashing back down on the mattress.

And Peter had to admit he had gotten better at taking pictures at just the right moment and being able to choose the best lit angle, and he clicked send.

Wade had thought the younger man had gone off to bed since it took him a little while to respond and then he started over thinking, like maybe he’d come on too strong until his phone dinged on the night stand. The mercenary had never seen someone look more beautiful in their own skin. Jesus. He knew how to take a good picture and the sharpshooter saved it quickly and licked his lips before he replied.

Pain in My Ass: I would seriously bend over for you. You’re so goddamn sexy, Parker. Peter was cleaning himself up when he noticed his phone light up again. He had 2 messages, one from Wade and picture message from Eddie. He tensed a little as he crawled back into bed. Wade’s message brought a tired smile to his face.

That Ass Though: You have a huge cock and I wouldn’t mind putting it to good use either, DP. Good night. -Bad Boy out.

Pain in My Ass: Alright, hot stuff. Talk to you tomorrow.

At that Peter was ready to call it a night before remembering he had a message from Eddie and when he finally opened it, he only wished he had opened it earlier, it would’ve definitely sped things up quite a bit. Eddie was laying in an old fashioned arm chair, back pressed roughly over it, green eyes darted towards the ceiling while a thin tendril circled his hard length, almost like a vine. That look on the journalists’ face was pure bliss.

Stretch: Hot.

Eddie and Venom lay together while Venom held the phone for him to see, getting a smile from the blonde man and drifting off to sleep while the symbiote retreated inside him, lulling him to sleep.

“All I’m saying is you gotta bury the hatchet, Stevie. Stuff like this isn’t good to hold on to. I know I’m not the most rational or well put together guy, given my extensive brainwashing in the past-but he deserves an apology.” Bucky said as he sat cross legged on a chair facing away from the tv in the super soldier’s living room.

“He won’t hear me out. I tried already.” Steve said, trying not to lose his cool and keeping his voice level.

“I think you don’t see how much it bothers him and still does. I mean neither of us planned for this and I feel like complete garbage whenever I’m around him, knowing what I did. What I took from him.” Bucky said sounding solemn towards the end of that sentence.

Steve could be a fair bit stubborn sometimes but his heart was always in the right place where it counted and that’s why James loved him. He was a good man, always trying to do the right thing and he betrayed one of his best friends for him, to run away with him and abandoned the country he had sworn to serve, and it that respect when James truly looked it, Captain America, Nomad whoever he was he delivered. He cared, which is why he didn’t trust the Accords, the government involvement with Hydra not being helpful at all, the way it had almost cost him everything.

“You don’t understand. I know. Okay, I am aware of how much I hurt him and how its festered into years of avoidance and bad team structure. And maybe for a moment I might’ve loved him but then I knew when I saw you, that was not an option for me. It broke me in half, leaving him there to die. I’m surprised I was able to even lift that hammer because I am certainly and irrevocably a bad friend.” Steve said, remorse filling every word.

“Tell him. Just go. Don’t take no for an answer. I’ll go with you. Steven don’t wait too long to say something, tell him. Heal. Do it because you care about him and yourself.” James said walking over and aiming a small hopeful smile at the Captain, placing his hands on the man’s forearms for comfort and kissing the side of his mouth.

“You’re going to get me in trouble.” Steve whispered in between kisses pulling the shorter man closer by the hips.

“I’m counting on it, big shot.” James said, resting his head lazily on the blond man’s shoulder and running his hands through his hair.

“Buck, I want you to know something,” Steve said looking a little serious for a minute before wrapping his arms more soundly against the sergeant.

“Hm?” The other man said as he brushed a stray lock of dark brown hair from his face to look at Steve,

“I couldn’t stay in the past because you were here.” Steve said running a gentle hand through the side of the other super soldier’s face.

“I know. I just hate that I had to wait so long.” James said, narrowing his eyes at the other man and pinching his side playfully.

“How was I supposed to know?” Steve said defensively, earning a time glare from the blue eyed man.

“Are you serious?” Bucky said throwing his hands up in the air and walking towards the bedroom. The super soldiers were currently housed in the new rebuilt Avengers compound curtesy of the revised Accords; Tony and he had begrudgingly agreed on. Tony of course opted to stay at his pent house so he would have minimal contact with the Captain and they would only see each other during briefings or if the threat was big enough that it required all three, Thor included.

“I thought if anything, I’d lost you to, Sam.” Steve teased as he threw a pillow at the other man who caught it with his metal arm. The one Tony had built for him with a few more additions from Shuri of course.

“Sam is my friend, but he’s all about the ladies.” James pointed out.

“So, were you and so was I at one point.” Steve challenged, laying on the bed and staring off into the ceiling.

“Trial and error.” Bucky said pulling the Captain’s hand towards him and placing a kiss on the palm.

“Well fine then you don’t get to be mad at me for being confused.” Steve said, letting the other man pull him forward against him so that he was laying directly on top of the seargeant.

“So you’re not confused any more?” Bucky teased, kissing the a trail up the taller man’s neck.

“No.” He said, as he emphasized his point by pushing the shorter man’s shoulder length hair back and planting chaste kisses on his temple while Bucky laid back with a charming happy smile on his face. He was beautiful especially when he was sleeping and his eyes didn’t have that haunted look to them, when they were big and bright instead of dead and trapped.

“What?” James asked looking a little taken aback by all the staring.

“You’re just stunning, doll face.” Steve admitted trying to fight back a blush that crept down his spine. He was wearing civilian clothes, some khaki slacks and bright blue long sleeve shirt,

“Is Captain America blushing?” James teased inching closer to the other man and run a finger along his newly clean shaven chin. He looked younger but his eyes, revealed the reality of it; war. How had it had shaped both of them, made Bucky a killer and taken so much. Life wouldn’t have been this long for both of them if it weren’t for each other. Watching Bucky die had scarred Steve, closed him to the world, he had tried to forget about but he couldn’t which is why the War had to be fought. Someone had to do it. Tony delivered the killing blow and somehow managed to live through it, but even through all the physical therapy and doctor’s visit, the genius refused to see him outside of Avenger business. He did a great job of avoiding him.

“You’re thinking very loudly, Steve.” James pointed out, standing up and stretching.

“You’re gonna go for a run?” Steve asked, knowing the answer already.

“Wanna come?” James asked, smiling.

“Yup.” And they ran out, part of the way pushing each other and then threading their fingers together before sprinting off.

“150 laps.” Bucky yelled with a smirk as he threw a metal fist in the air in challenge.

“You’re so going down Seargent Barnes.” Steve said, as he passed the other man and built up the adrenaline from the serum.

At this Bucky tied up his hair and got fully involved in the race. It was a good thing the compound had insurance because the amount of damage it would take from just training was astronomical. Picturing Carol fire a photon blast so powerful the building cracked in half once. Or when Scott’s suit malfunctioned and he burst through the roof.

Thor did a fair amount of destruction to the gym and the track as well as the training grounds. It was that lightning. The newly rebuilt compound was at least 3 times bigger than the old one because it housed more Avengers and had its own med bay as well as a huge cafeteria and separate dining rooms depending on the teams most frequently assigned missions together with lodging for all present and future members to boot. Steve seemed to lighten up at the thought of approaching Tony again, Bucky was right. He needed to heal, they both did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed it. The next chapter will bring more focus on Stephen and Tony as well as Peter, Wade and EV.


	6. Tear You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a distress call from Deadpool and Venom decides to join the mission. Irondad is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I super lagged on the update for this story. So much crazy stuff happened in rl that I was entertained for a minute with it. I hope everyone is staying safe during this time, I decided to come back to my writing and put out more content in an effort to motivate people to stay home and read because its just not safe to go galavanting down the street rn. So I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read this story. And I promise I'll be updating regularly.

Peter woke up with a start as Professor Connors finished briefing them on their final. He was exhausted to say the least between patrols, his job at the Bugle and Stark Tech responsibilities he had barely gotten any sleep and Wade was still busy doing God knows what. Every time Peter tried to pry he just changed the subject, he wanted to do this on his own with his team in other words and not involve the Avengers or Spider-Man. It was annoying but Deadpool was stubborn and whatever they were doing, it was new and he didn’t want to scare the merc off, again. It didn’t help that he kept bumping into Eddie Brock at work or the looks they kept giving each other. It made Peter want to hide his face under a hoodie, the blonde just made him nervous, that grin, that scared shit less look on his face, it was endearing and really confusing.

He felt guilty even entertaining it. He needed to see Wade again, that’s all it was he missed him. He tried to lie to himself. Eddie watched Peter walk in and leave a file on Jameson’s desk and then try to duck and walk the other way quickly like a scared puppy, almost as if avoiding him.

The blonde narrowed his eyes and stalked after his prey. Venom stirred. The symbiote had been dormant until they smelled the young web slinger nearby.

“You look like you’re in a hurry,” Eddie said as he caught up to Peter who bounded down multiple flights of stairs with the help of his super endurance before he inadvertedly crashed into a wall and lost his balance at the sound of the journalist’s voice. He looked crazed for a second and then shook it off and began getting up off the ground. 

“Yeah, kinda,” He replied after a while, still avoiding the other man’s searching gaze. 

“I can walk with you,” Eddie said looking over at Peter and taking a shot in the dark because the photo journalist looked scared.

“I…uh would like that,” Peter found himself saying. Much to his surprise.

“So, Spider-Man eh?” Eddie said as he walked ahead and away from Peter down the emergency exit aiming a smirk at the wide eyed brunette in the process.

“Peter Parker-Stark for your information,” The arachnid said as he sprinted ahead of Eddie in the middle of a throng of New Yorkers and gave him a surprising middle finger in the process.

“He’s not getting away that easy,” Venom said as they made Eddie feel stronger. It wouldn’t be wise to look like the alien of San Francisco in New York. Bad move.

“Take me, V but hold back,” Eddie sent a message to his symbiote.

They had gotten better at hiding who they were as time went by, their minds were linked but they respected each other enough to draw boundries. For example; not letting Venom eat innocent people and only bad guys, as a journalist he did his research.

He knew who was doing what and Venom had an unending loyalty to Eddie, they were a pair. So while Eddie sprinted Venom used Eddies eyes to scan for the wall crawler, heightening his senses until they spotted the correct heat signature.

“There.” Venom whispered in the dirty blonde’s ear.

“Got it, thanks babe,” The journalist said as he turned the corner into an alley and let Venom take the wheel.

“Spider-Man!” Venom called as he encased Eddie in the inky black armor, landing softly on the roof of a seedy bar.

“I don’t want any trouble, if I have to I’ll stop you,” Peter said as he turned around without his armor.

“Wow, you really are a tough little shit aren’t you?” Eddie said as he drew the symbiote back into his body.

“My dad doesn’t like you, he could be watching us right now,” Peter said without looking at the other man.

“So he likes Deadpool?” Eddie said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave a pointed look at Peter who seemed to be broken at the moment.

“How do you-why do you, what the fuck,” Peter exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air in frustration before activating his suit.

“I like you, V likes you and I think you like us,” Eddie said as he walked over to Spider-Man sans Venom.

A very loud sound rang out from Spider-Man’s suit. Wade.

“Eddie, he’s in trouble very big trouble. I have to go.” The webslinger said trying to hide the regret in his voice and starting to sprint towards the edge of the building.

“We’re going with you,” Venom said as they encased Eddie in the symbiotic armor.

“Karen, get everything you can do not alert Friday just yet,” Peter called as he swung to the psychiatric ward. 

“Any info on what’s really going on Spidey?” Eddie asked as Venom withdrew from his face to let him speak.

“They’re trying to break some kids out but Deadpool wouldn’t call me if they weren’t out numbered, I-I need to help them!” Peter said as he thrust himself in the air. Eddie gasped and Venom became very still.

“If we go the Avengers will find us,” Venom whispered in Eddie’s ear. 

“But if we don’t something could happen to Peter,”Eddie rationalized with the symbiote.

“Then lets go,” Venom replied as the 3 of them landed in front of a chain link fence. There was a series of buildings clustered together and the fence they landed in front of didn’t seem like a weak defense system although it played the part.

Before Peter could think of a plan a very big metal man ran towards them ripping the omnious fence in half.

“WADE, WADE is still inside Spider-Man!” Colossus breathed out as he bleeded out silver blood.

“You!” Domino said as she hiked forward and pointed at the symbiote host.

“Go, follow him. Do it, NOW!” Domino called in the direction of Eddie and Venom.

“FINE,” Venom roared out as they covered themselves in their inky black armor and chased after the spider.

The school, the hospital whatever it was, was on fire as Venom followed Spider-Man. There was a swirling vortex of fire towards where Peter ran.

“This was never a school or rehabilitation,” Iliana reigned.

Peter refused to believe what he was seeing when he arrived there were demons feeding on two halves of Wade’s body. 

“You can say that, you can say that this has always been a Nightmare,” The ominous figure said as he rose through blackened flames and grinned at the demon spawn.

“So I’m going to tell you again, there’s no room for you here!” Iliana yelled out as she raised her soul sword.

“I’d like to second that,” Spider-Man said as he let go of the second half of DeadPool’s body so it could join with the other half. 

“And just in case, VENOM would love to pay a visit too,” The symbiote roared out,

“Also if anyone wanted a chimichanga, I’m here…almost,” Deadpool said as his body became whole again, healing factor working quickly in the midst of all the chaos. 

“You’re not going to make it out alive,” Nightmare said as he floated up above them and conjured several demons to keep them occupied.

Peter’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, senses on high alert. This was more something Stephen was used to dealing with. Deadpool, Wade could heal but that wouldn’t stop this thing from sending half of his body to another dimension or even disintegrating him completely and just like that the weight of the world was on top of Spider-Man’s shoulder’s again. He looked over at Iliana as he walked into the black fiery pit.

“Can you stop this?” Spider-Man asked the young woman.

“I-I’m not sure, its never been this many before,” The young armor clad woman looked uncertain but she seemed to take a breath and stand straighter.

“I can contain him, while you get rid of these things,” Spider-Man said as he got ready to launch himself against the dark sorceror?

“Peter, don’t you think I should contact Friday? This seems like something Dr. Strange would be more equipped to deal with,” Karen said as he ran towards the floating man/monster.

“I can’t run to them every time I’m in trouble, besides I’ve got Wade and Eddie to help me, speaking of-deploy comms,” Spider-Man said as he tackled the undead floating man. He truly was a sight, long dark waves of hair, pale pale skin and black flames that levitated him in the air. His robe was like a second skin, the taller angry human like sorceror with longer ears than normal got up, dusted himself off and grinned like the devil at Peter.

“What have we here?” Nightmare asked, using the black smoke that seemed to surround his very being to move closer to the arachnid.

“Stand down, now. This is not a request,” Spider-Man said as he stood straighter and aimed a successful webbing at the dark mage.

There were at least a hundred changelings in the fog of smoke. They were surrounded. Deadpool looked over at Venom and the symbiote, smirked at the mutant, right before two mechanical spiders attached themselves to the pair.

“WTF,” Deadpool hollered as he felt the bug attach itself to his ear and the Symbiote responded non too differently as well.

“Hi, hey guys. I’m going to try to distract him please try to get everyone else to safety,” Peter’s voice rang out through the communications devices and the symbiote and mercenary shared a look.

“You go left, I’ll go right,” Wade said as he gracefully slid his katanas out of their holsters and swiftly cut through a few of the small demons that seemed to respawn just as quickly as they were killed. The plan was to get as many of the mutant children out of the facility as possible, he just had not accounted for the fact that maybe the humans weren’t working alone this entire time. At first Wade and the X-Force had thought that it was a facility run by humans to experiment on mutants, you know the usual evil shit, but this was different. That monster was behind it the entire time. He had used Iliana’s abilities to claw his way out of hell and open a direct portal from there. His magic was a substantial threat to Deadpool even with his healing factor, those dark flames that surrounded him had already cut a gash into his thigh that hadn’t healed at all. He was powerful, the mercenary had never faced someone of this caliber before and although his pride had been wounded by having to call his boyfriend for help he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if any of these children died because of his ego. Some of the mutant kids were strong but untrained, save for Iliana-Colossus kid sister. She had spent her entire childhood as an assasin and then spent her adolesense in captivity. Her mutation was different from her brother’s in that they had a more mystical aspect and she could summon that sword and armor from thin air, she seemed to be able to control some demons but not all of them. Colossus had been badly injured by one of those scorpion like demons that monster commanded and Domino’s abilities had been dampened by Nightmare when he had come into close contact with her, her eyes had gone white and she screamed a bone chilling scream, he almost panicked and thought he’d lost his friend and that’s when he sent Peter the distress call. There were just too many demons and too many lives at stake. So as he picked up Dom to her feet Nightmare had a demon spring up from the ground and use him as a chew toy while Colossus and Domino made a break for it and Cable continued to fire energy rounds at the changelings who seemed to over power the mutant time traveler until they were completely covering his entire body, and just when Wade thought they were all going to die she emerged from the flames all fire and fury and ready to kick some demon ass; Iliana Rasputin. He was amazed at her swordsmanship, she was fast and efficient. She could summon portals from thin air and had a sword that looked like it was made of pure energy, it seemed to hurt the demons and changelings too. It looked like it was the only thing that could effectively kill them or send them back to hell. Colossus and Domino had been able to take at least a dozen of the detained mutant children with them with what little strength they had left but this monster had only grown stronger after coming in contact with Domino. He seemed to feed off of negative energy and use it to summon his minions from hell. Wade had never seen Domino so terrified in all the time he had known her. He did something to her, she wouldn’t stop shaking. So he ran quickly through the throng of demons cutting a path for the other children to take while Venom did the same on his left.   
Spider-Man and Iliana joined forces to hold off Nightmare while the others evacuated the remains of the scorching facility. 

“Hi, I’m Spider-Man, any tips on how to stop this psycho?” The webslinger quipped as he took a defensive stance next to the blonde mutant.

“Don’t let him touch you,” She said as she motioned at her left leg which looked blackened, almost as if she’d been burned.

“He’s not going to hurt anyone else, I promise,” Spiderman said as he swung in the air and wrapped the floating sorceror with some of his strongest webbing. It seemed to deter him momentarily and then he cut through it with magic.

“Okay, Karen activate instant kill mode, we need to neutralize the threat while keeping a distance,” Peter instructed his AI.  
“Got it boss, but I really think we should call Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange,” Karen said and Peter huffed in annoyance.

“If this doesn’t work call them okay? Also try to keep tabs on Venom and Wade for me please.” Peter said as he went on the offense and fired deadly rounds in the direction of Nightmare who only grew furious at the thought of being contained and unable to spread chaos throughout this plane. He had been in captivity for so long it wasn’t until he sensed Iliana’s magic that he stirred from his eternal sleep. It was the experiments the humans had conducted on her that allowed him to break free from his hellish prison and now that he was free he had no intention on being sent back which is why the girl needed to die. If she had helped free him she could help destroy him but he was stronger now, he could command every tarask demon and his magic had fed off of Iliana enough so that he thought he had killed her when he’d broke free but he had merely drained her momentarily. 

“I have no quarrel with you, human, I am only after the girl. I will spare your life if you let me have her,” Nightmare bargained with Spider-Man who only responded by springing forward and landing a roundhouse kick on the dark mage’s face. 

“Okay, cool it Voldemort. What’s your game plan anyway? Why are you here?” Spider-Man asked as he once again stood between Nightmare and Iliana who was busy killing off any demon that approached the arachnid, it was beginning to irritate the monster. He couldn’t get close enough to kill her because of Spider-Man and his demons couldn’t kill Spider-Man because she had him covered. 

“Well I just want to make some dreams happen and this seems like the perfect place to start,” The demon lord spoke with a maniacal cackle at the end. 

“And I’m here to formally oppose you on that front,” Spider-Man said as he lunged at the approaching demon mage with all his strength and endurance before he was wrapped forcefully by a thick tendril of black energy, it was suffocating him. Even with the built in O2 in his suit, he was getting compressed enough by that thing that the suit was beginning to malfunction and the mask came off sensing his O2 levels dropping. If there was ever a time where his suit’s intuitiveness came back to bite him in the ass, it was this time. This gave Nightmare the perfect opportunity to feed. The demon lord got deathly close to Peter, sensing the fear in the young man’s eyes and sniffing the air hungrily. 

“I want to see what makes you scream, Spider-Man,” And before anyone could stop him Nightmare placed a hand over Peter’s face and stabbed him with a spear formulated by the same black smoke that surrounded him. Peter didn’t scream from the pain of being stabbed, Peter wasn’t even aware that he had been injured, it was what he saw when it touched him that made his skin crawl and his eyes burst open. Everyone he loved dying, his world completely aflame. And it was that painful scream that garnered the attention of Venom and Deadpool at the same time. And they both ran towards him slaying everything in their path as the last of the kids made it through the gates. 

“PETER NO!” Wade yelled as he angrily sliced and shot at whatever got in his way. Peter laid on the ground bleeding and convulsing, eyes wide in terror.  
“Wait,” Eddie called as Venom retracted enough for him to speak to the mercenary.

“Fuck you, he needs me,” Wade said as he continued to charge forward only to be dragged back by a strong inky black tendril. 

“He needs you alive and you won’t be much help if that thing kills you, my partner wants to help,” Eddie explained and then realization dawned on the merc and he tensed a little.

“You mean…” Wade paused, quickly looking over at Peter’s still form and watching Iliana exchange blows with Nightmare although badly injured.

“Yes, it’s the only way we can get him out of there and you won’t get hurt the same way,” Eddie said as Venom slowly receeded from the journalist’s body and crawled over to the mercenary.

“Okay, lets do this then,” And Venom fused with Deadpools body, making the merc grow in size and power, his senses enhanced even more by the synmbiote’s alien abilities. It was a monstrously splendid sight to see, VenomPool. A giant alien monster with a healing factor to rival Wolverine’s and he was pissed. Wade found he could still control his body, the alien was more like an armor although they were able to speak to him as well, they were omnipotent.

And just as VenomPool threw Iliana out of harm’s way and reached Peter’s still form a very pissed off Iron Man emerged from a portal followed by Doctor Strange.

“I’m going to say this once, get the fuck away from my son,” Tony threatened as he raised his repulsors at Nightmare and motioned for what looked like Venom in Deadpools suit to take Peter to safety.

“I don’t answer to humans,” Nightmare casually said as he summoned another demon from below Tony’s feet to deter the tech genius and momentarily forgetting about Stephen’s presence. 

It was getting fastidious dealing with all of these tiresome obstacles so now the demon mage aimed to kill so he could get to his prize quicker. It wasn’t until he witnessed how quickly his demons seemed to be vanishing that he turned to face an equally enraged Doctor Strange.

“I’ve never met a human who could best me, I’m intrigued,” Nightmare said as he hovered closer to the sorceror who scoffed at him.

“Tony, go to Peter. I’ve got this,” Stephen said as he noticed the worried glances Tony kept throwing in the direction Venompool had gone off with Peter.

“You sure? I could just blast this asshole in the face and we can have tacos later,” Tony said, trying to mask his worry with humor.

“Darling I’m afraid its going to take more than that, we can have dinner after everyone is safe,” Stephen reasoned and Tony nodded and flew off in the direction he had seen the symbiote run not failing to notice a tired Eddie Brock headed the same way.  
“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, master of the mystic arts and Sorceror Supreme and I’m here to give you a one way ticket back to hell,” The doctor said as the cloak lifted him high up in the air so he was eye level with the demon mage.

“Well this is going to be interesting,” Nightmare said as he grinned at the doctor like a mad man through his long dark locks of hair.

“No because its not going to last very long,” And before the monster could gain an inch the sorceror summoned the red bands of cyttorak and bound the demon to the ground as he cast a series of quick spells and hand movements in sequence while Nightmare thrashed and fought to break free but it was to no avail because the portal Stephen opened was tied directly to the demon realm. The sorceror was more powerful than he had expected and even with his own dark magic he was no match for Stephen, this was his arena. Stephen dealt with demons on a daily basis, this one was pretty powerful but not unstoppable. It was a good thing he wasn’t able to continue feeding off that girl to the point of actually killing her. And before the he sent the enraged demon packing he said his last words.

“Peter better recover from whatever it is you did to him because if he isn’t I know where to find you,” His voice was quiet and steady, eyes dark like steel and the demon physically forced himself not to shudder. There wasn’t an inkling of fear in the sorceror’s eyes only resolve before he used a powerful spell to push him through the portal sealing him away once again and drawing wards around the area quickly.

“Lets go check on them, Levi,” Stephen said to the cloak quietly and they flew off in the direction the other heros had gone.

Wade had stopped to let Venom fuse with Eddie once he caught his breath so he could check on Peter.

“Pete? Pete, you okay? Talk to me sweetie, say something,” Wade whispered in the younger mans ear as he brushed his hair out of his face, his eyes had closed and he was breathing but barely, what worried him was the wound on his abdomen, it didn’t seem to be healing at all. Venom retracted as the journalist neared the merc and unconscious Spider-Man.

“Is he okay?” Eddie asked tentatively, still keeping a respectable distance but unable to stop nervously pacing.

“I-I don’t know.” Wade answered honestly as Iron Man landed in front of them quickly and without a word to either of them he had Friday scan Peter for injuries and vitals while he instructed Karen to assess the damage on the suit and Wade didn’t flinch, didn’t move a muscle. He sat there holding Peter’s body carefully while the genius stood there looking at them and then the billionaire lowered his helmet and took a knee over Peter’s still body running a caring hand over those soft brown curls and sighing in relief and annoyance. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, kid,” He said before he got up and turned his attention to the merc and journalist, rubbing his temple and already feeling a migraine.  
“The threat has been dealt with,” Stephen said as he touched down on the grassy field and landed right next to Tony.

“That’s great honey. On another note, why is it always you two? Why?” Tony said pacing around furiously as a Quinjet landed quietly not too far away from them.

“I can explain-“Deadpool began before being swiftly cut off by a pissed off Iron Man.

“You can explain in the fucking tower, now do me a favor, pick up my kid and take him to the jet so we can get him proper medical care. And you, you’re coming with us too. I know about the other guy/alien thing whatever but I want an explanation, you aren’t under arrest and you can leave whenever you want. I need to know what the hell just happened,” Tony ended as he turned to Eddie Brock and motioned for all of them to follow him to the Quinjet while he sent another team to go find the injured mutants and assist them as well. 

“I’d just do as he says,” Stephen told Eddie as he followed his boyfriend, the mercenary and Peter towards the jet. A big part of Eddie wanted to just leave but he also wanted to make sure Peter was okay so he took a chance and followed them to the jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to do a little bit of research for my villain here, in my mind I picture him as a dark evil Keanu Reeves type deal. Also I wanted more angst and more of Peter wanting to save everyone and being a stubborn ass son that won't let his dads help him cuz he an independent Spider-Man. The next chapter will be ready next week. I already have an idea of what I'm going to do and as always feel free to leave feedback.


	7. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IronDad is pissed. Also some glorious supreme family moments. Tony has "the talk" with our favorite merc and alien host and Stephen tries not to lose his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes I'm evil for letting Pete get hurt but I needed an excuse to bring DP and Eddie Venom together to get to know each other, cuz lets face it Venom probably knows all of Wades g-spots by now. *evil smirk*

It wasn’t until Peter was in a hospital bed, sedated and getting the best medical treatment money could buy that Tony turned his attention towards Wade and Eddie, both whom kept pacing in front of the room the younger man was being treated in.

He’d just gotten off the phone with Maria Hill who was busy taking account of all the mutant children that were freed and helped personally escort them to the X-Men’s school for gifted children. She was only to escort them and then report back to the Avenger’s facility with a full report as they were still busy building a relationship with the Professor and Jean Grey.

Deadpool’s team was apprehensive to accept the help but relented once the Merc had spoken to them himself. They weren’t exactly on good terms with the X-Men mainly because of Deadpool’s methods but they had succeeded in freeing Iliana and her friends. Peter was worrying him though, because the dark mark seemed to have gotten bigger on their way over to the med wing in the facility. They had to retract the suit to assess the damage. He had bled out a lot but they were able to give him a blood transfusion and seal the wound, the skin around the scar was still blackened and Peter was still unconscious, although stable. It just felt wrong to see him like that eyes screwed shut and lips in a thin line, almost as if he were in pain. His vitals were fine but that did nothing to placate Wade’s nerves and it didn’t help that Eddie seemed to be having the same reaction to all of this. 

Deadpool aimed a sideways glance at the journalist. He was definitely the bad boy type, a little shorter than him but not by much. He was handsome in a weird forbidden sort of way and the mercs eyes traced the outline of the blonde’s back all the way down to a very firm ass. 

Peter is right there, hideous.

The boxes reminded him, what the fuck is wrong with you Wade. Check yoself.

“Ahem, should I just wait until you two are done gazing into each other’s eyes?” Tony asked annoyed and raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Eddie asked, interrupted from his reverie. Deadpool was something to behold. He was a sharpshooter, a walking killing machine, he’d seen enough of him maiming and ripping monsters to shreds back at the facility that it intrigued him. Venom seemed to be impressed with the mercenary as well, they couldn’t stop gushing over the slaughter and it was making Eddie jealous enough to see what the big deal was. 

“What are your intentions with my son?” Tony asked both of them, cutting right to the chase and looking up at both of them. 

“Wait, you mean me or him or them?” Wade asked, acting dumb and quickly glossing over the fact that he hadn’t just asked him that question. He had an inkling that the journalist still played a pivotal role in Peter’s life although it hurt to admit, what more could he offer? He wasn’t as good looking and he couldn’t blame Peter for wanting someone nice to look at. 

“All of you, every time he’s in trouble you’re there. Every time he almost gives me a heart attack you’re all there all three of you. Something weird is going on, but I wanted to personally let you all know that I’ll be watching you. I have eyes everywhere, I know where you live and you do not want to piss me off, comprende?” Tony said all business, humor gone from his voice.

“Got ya,” DP said saluting him and aiming a nervous look at the blonde.

“Don’t look at me, I don’t know what he’s talking about,” Eddie said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m talking about your tenant, Mr. Brock and your sordid relationship with my son,” Tony corrected, looking furious at the audacity of the blonde.

“With all due respect Mr. Stark, Venom is none of your business and Peter and I are just friends,” Eddie countered. At that Deadpool interrupted both of them with an amused snort.

“That’s a load of bullshit, if I hadn’t come in when I did last time you would’ve both done the Alien Versus Predator and you know it,” The merc reminded, making Tony cringe and lift a pleading hand in the air for the mutant to stop talking.

“I think I’m going to vomit,” Tony announced looking a little green just as Stephen came back with some coffee and a few donuts. The shorter man hadn’t ate in a while and the sorceror knew just how exhausted he was. And there was still the matter of that darkened area where Peter was hurt by Nightmare that he was definitely going to look at once the physical injuries were taken care of.

“Here, don’t puke it out,” Stephen said as he handed the coffee and treat to the shorter man and Tony smiled, one of those grateful sleepy Tony smiles that made Stephen go red in the face just a little.

“I’m Stephen Strange, Sorceror Supreme and the tin man’s boyfriend,” Stephen introduced himself, making Tony choke on a gulp of coffee.

“Well that’s just wholesome,” Deadpool declared waving at the doctor and getting an eyeroll from Eddie.

“I’m Wade Wilson, Deadpool,” Deadpool said waving his hand at the sorceror, Peter had told him about Stephen’s accident, and the former surgeon’s eyes softened at that. 

“And you are?” Stephen pondered aloud. 

“Leaving,” Eddie said feeling out of place and torn between wanting to runaway and wanting to stay put until they knew Peter was okay.

“He’s the side piece,” Wade took a shot at the blonde and earned a glare.

“I am not the side piece, side piece gets action. I’m chop liver,” Eddie, said annoyed.  
“la la la la I am not listening to this conversation,” Tony finally snapped covering his ears and looking ill.

“Keep the sexual innuendos to a minimum, I do not want to have to clean up any puke.” Stephen said looking a bit disturbed himself.

“Also if you hurt Peter in any way, any of you. There is not a single mutation or alien hybrid that would stop me from trapping you both in another dimension for eternity. Now if you’ll excuse me,” The souceror said as he retreated to go calm his stubborn genius.

“Shouldn’t you be with your team or something?” Eddie, pried feeling even more awkward at being left alone with Peter’s boyfriend? Well from his view, he could definitely what had attracted the wall crawler to the mercenary. He had a witty way with words, was amazingly strong and had a great physique. He had heard the rumors, had watched clips. Had done his homework on Wade Winston Wilson, the experiment gone wrong. What the mutation had done to his skin, face and body. He also researched the many bodies the sharpshooter trailed behind him and he was sure his body count was higher than Venom’s. And at that the symbiote stirred.

“He’s just the right kind macabre. There is so much blood on those hands I could feast for weeks just on the smell.” Venom chimed in using his connection with Eddie to put his two cents in.

“You sure are taking a liking to this guy, should I be worried? Are you gonna leave me too?” Eddie asked feeling a little jealous.

“Never, Venom was merely admiring such a delectable treat,” Venom responded running a posessive tendril over the journalists abdoment.

“Should I leave you two alone? I feel like a third wheel here, maybe a 4th if you count the voices in my head,” Wade wandered aloud, finally letting himself relax enough to take off the mask. Eddie had already seen him without it so there was no point and wanted to breathe a little fresh air too. He still looked away, he hated that pitying look people gave him when he caught them staring. He knew the scars were a little much for just about anyone. Which is why he prefered working alone or with his team who were already used to the way he looked and didn’t seem to care. 

“You’re lucky, he really likes you,” Eddie said out of the blue. Suprising himself, Venom and Deadpool.

“Oh I don’t know I’m not as pretty and have no hair,” Wade said, trying to continue with his humorous nature.

“Well, he must have a thing for blondes then, because I’ve seen those pictures too,” Eddie replied, throwing his hands behind his head and aiming a calculated smirk at the merc.

“Oh, you’re really nosy aren’t ya?” Wade said, leaning a little closer to the journalist and narrowing his eyes at him.

“Only when it counts,” Eddie shot back, looking pleased at having rendered the merc momentarily speechless.

They watched Peter in silence after that. He seemed to turn over in pain at some point and they both tried to run to his side, only being stopped by a stern looking Stephen. 

“As I feared, Peter may require more than just medical attention. I’m going to scan him for mystical threats on his person, he may have been poisoned by that monster,” The former surgeon said quietly laying a comforting shaky hand on Tony’s shoulder. The genius only nodded and gave him the go ahead to check on the brunette. Peter’s eyes were screwed shut, but then he began to convulse and twist in discomfort, like he was having a bad dream. 

There were tears trailing down his pale cheeks and the mark seemed to spread faster the more Peter struggled.

Stephen’s hands glowed a pale blue as he scanned the younger man, almost like an x-ray. Then Stephen looked livid, angrier than Tony had ever seen him. He made multiple attempts with what looked like several different spells to stop the progression of the mark or reverse its effects on the web slinger but to no avail.

The magic that monster had used was very powerful and not easily counteracted, he would need a bit of the blood from that thing, which he would gladly retrieve and he could only hope that whatever this curse was doing to Peter’s psyche was treatable. The best Stephen could do was slow down the spread of the mark before stepping out of the room and trying really hard to keep his composure.

“He did something to him, didn’t he?” Eddie said breaking the palpatable silence.

“He hit Peter with some very strong dark magic. I’m going to need to pay a visit to that asshole and get some of his blood,” Stephen explained, looking more upset with every word. Tony just looked from Peter to Stephen and noticed how calm the taller man looked, save for his eyes. There was a twinge of worry and fear in those grey blue eyes. 

“Can I come?” Deadpool chimed in, trying to sound playful but brandishing a hunter’s knife casually.

“Its best if I do this alone, Mr. Wilson, besides Peter will want you here when he wakes up, both of you,” Stephen added, sharing a look with Eddie before opening a portal to an ominous looking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more Doctor Strange, Eddie and Wade centric.


	8. Bulimic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom are basically like a married couple, Stephen has zero patience for bullshitting demons and Tony is exhausted. Venom gushes over Deadpool and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Wade, Eddie and Venom some time to get aquainted and give Stephen another moment of BAMF.

It wasn’t particularly hard to find Nightmare but getting through the throng of demons surrounding him was a task. Stephen managed it successfully, fending them off with quickly cast spells and expert skill. Peter needed him to get the antidote for whatever the demon had done to him.

“I told you I would be back for you if Peter didn’t recover,” Stephen announced as he landed on the barren land in front of the dark mage.

“My guess is that little insect isn’t fairing so well, is he? Ah I can hear him screaming from here but I’m going to have to disappoint you because even I can’t help him out of it. There’s no reversal, no escape he needs to find his own way out,” Nightmare responded, opening his eyes and aiming a satisfied grin at the sorceror who was currently contemplating murder. Doctors don’t kill but as a sorceror he had no qualms of doing so especially when someone threatened someone he cared about. Peter was like a son to him, and Tony would never forgive him if something happened to him and he had the power to stop it.

A flaming sword appeared in Stephen’s shaking hand which steadied as he drew power from the dark dimension so his movements would be precise. The cloak seemed a little taken aback by the amount of power Stephen was channeling, it was dangerous for a sorceror to lose control of his emotions especially when drawing this much energy from another plane. His eyes were steel grey as he glared down at his target. The cloak had only seen Stephen kill a man in self defense before and it wasn’t without guilt either, his moral compass didn’t allow him to relish in taking a life.

But he knew one thing, the demon was lying about the curse and Peter’s injury. Demon magic wasn’t all that a foreign subject for the seasoned wizard, it was among the subjects he studied dilligently especially after having fought Dormamu and Thanos. There was always a catch, some type of fail safe and it usually involved killing the demon responsible to lift the magic, sorcerory was a bit more sophisticated because curses and hexes could be made in such a way that even after the caster’s death it could be near impossible to break. Before the demon could utter another word, Stephen striked him down with the flaming sword and summoned a sack from thin air to store the head. He would need some of his blood to come up with an antidote if his death didn’t break the spell Peter was under, he just hoped he wasn’t too late. He felt very tired and worn for a minute and took a breath to collect himself before opening up another portal to the Avengers med wing where Peter was being treated. 

Tony of course still wasn’t asleep and Peter was still sedated, but the mark had stopped his progression.

“How’d it go Stephen?” Tony asked him tiredly before motioning for the sorceror to sit beside him. He looked worse for wear and this worried the tech genius. Stephen only looked this exhausted when he used a lot of his power and strength. The cloak pointed accusingly at his master and appeared to give the man a stern look before relaxing over his shoulder and allowing Tony to asses the situation.

“I have his head in the bag,” Stephen gasped out, feeling the weight of the after effects of dark dimensional magic. 

“I thought we agreed on no presents until our anniversary sugarplum,” Tony joked pulling the taller man against him like a plush and running gentle fingers over his shaking hands.

“Very funny, but my work isn’t done, I’m going to have to check on Peter and see if this unfortunate situation had any effect on his condition at all,” Stephen said, sighing sadly and slumping his shoulders.

“Honey, you look like you’re going to fall over, I’d give it a minute. Pete’s strong, he’s fighting it and we have two or should I say three very attentive guests looking after him. You need to rest,” Tony said, gently poking the other man in the ribs and planting a chaste kiss on his forehead making the taller of the two smile and run a shaking hand over the billionaire’s stubble.

“You’re one to talk. I bet you haven’t slept at all,” Stephen said as he relaxed and drooped against the shorter man.

“I’m not the one decapitating asshole demons and depleting my energy in the process. I appreciate it. Thank you, it means a lot to me that you would go through this all just to help him,” Tony said smiling tiredly and yawning. 

“Are you sure he’ll be fine for a few hours? I’ll need time to mix up an antidote and if Levi wasn’t holding me up I’m pretty sure I’d be a puddle on the floor.” Stephen admitted, there was no need to keep up pretenses where Tony was concerned. He let himself be seen as not only a sorceror but a man with flaws because truth be told he was falling hard for the older man.

“There’s a vacant guest room not too far from him and I can have Friday alert us if he needs immediate attention, besides those 3 haven’t left his side at all. I’m starting to think I might need to physically remove them from the property but I’m frankly too exhausted and have eyes everywhere. I don’t particularly like it but I feel he’s safe around them for some ungodly reason,” The shorter man said as he peeled himself off the former surgeon and stretched motioning for him to follow Tony.

“I’m going to take the tiny man to get some sleep, you-you’re used to dealing with severed heads right? Can you take this and put it in that cooler in Peter’s room?” Stephen asked Wade, who raised a non existent eyebrow and looked at the dripping bag.

“No, shit you guillotined that asshole, can I call you dad?” Wade asked jokingly to which Stephen looked at him quizzically.

“I’m too tired to respond properly, just take this and watch him please,” The sorceror said as he handed the sack off to the merc and followed Tony towards the guest room.

“God, you’re weird,” Eddie muttered under his breath.

“Says the guy with an alien up his ass,” Wade said on his way back from storing the severed head.

“I knew you were looking at his ass,” Venom said sticking their inky black head out over Eddie’s shoulder.

“Wait, what?” Wade said, looking offended and defensive at the same time.

“V, are you jealous?” Eddie asked the symbiote looking a little taken aback.

“Never, what’s mine is yours Eddie and what’s yours is mine,” Venom purred as he sunk back into the journalist once more.

“So you’re like a thing? Like alien and boyfriend?” Wade wondered aloud, sounding more curious than accusatory.

“If you must know, yes V is my partner in all aspects of the word. Its been the two of us for as long as I can remember,” And that soft fondness in Eddie’s voice made Wade shiver involuntarily. It was endearing, sweet and odd at the same time. Even more adorable when the shorter dirty blonde rubbed a gentle hand over his heart which made the merc wonder if that’s where Venom currently resided.

“Anyway, I wanted to thank you and Venom for earlier, for helping me get him out of there.” Wade said as he looked over at Peter through the glass, his blue eyes looked sad and devoid of mirth. 

“He’s something isn’t he? I don’t think I’ve ever met someone that good,” Eddie said crossing his arms and looking over at the sleeping brunette.

“Makes me wonder why someone so gorgeous would ever be interested in this? But then again there’s you…” Wade trailed off almost as if he was having a conversation in his own head.

“Peter doesn’t care. That’s what’s so great about him. He sees people for who they are not what they look like or pretend to be. I think that’s why everyone likes Spider-Man so much because of the guy behind the mask whose always annoyingly trying to save everyone and sees the best in people even when they don’t see it themselves,” Eddie said, surprising the merc by placing a soft palm against his shoulder. 

“He likes you, both of you. He told me about the two of you,” Wade admitted sounding a little upset but resigned.

“He doesn’t lie to people. That do gooder bug, jesus Parker,” Eddie said, laughing to himself and pressing his back against the glass so he could get a better view of the merc.

“You’re not so bad yourself, V couldn’t stop gushing over you earlier,” Eddie said sounding a little miffed.

“You lie!” Venom said sticking their head out yet again to chide their boyfriend.  
“Oh now you’re shy,” Eddie teases the symbiote, earning a menacing toothy grin. 

“You both argue like an old married couple, get a room,” Wade chimed in, interrupting their bickering.

“He likes you too Deadpool, although I must admit you look better with Venom,” The symbiote added, inching closer to the marksman and sticking their tongue out at him.

“I’m sorry Venom isn’t used to being this social,” Eddie said, nervously scratching the back of his head and looking anywhere else. The journalist found himself tracing the lines of the mutant’s combat suit, and he could understand why he chose to wear red. Looking closely he could see blood stains but that’s only if you strained your eyes and with Venom’s heightened senses he could see details regular people would easily miss. He felt kind of wrong staring for so long, his skin was peppered with scars from the mutation but his eyes were a striking sky blue that you could drown in if you lingered. He was a little taller, but built like a jar head. From what Eddie had read he had served momentarily under a special undercover government organization that longer exists, he was agile, dangerous and volatile. 

Deadpool wasn’t considered a hero in any way shape or form by the media, in fact he was painted in quite the opposite light although he only took down baddies and by take down it meant he maimed, shot and dismembered known gang members, pedophiles, sex trafficking king pins and anything under Satan’s ass, it’d be admirable and attractive if he wasn’t already wrapped up with Peter. It was weird, he kind of understood why Peter was so head over heels, under all that blood was an angry fucked up mess of a man who had been shit on by society.

_Kind of like you Eddie._

And before Eddie could think of a retort, the monitors in Peter’s room started going hay wire and he was thrashing in his bed. Neither of them thought twice about bursting through those doors to see what was wrong. His eyes weren’t open but he was screaming as if in anguish and lifting off the bed, almost like he was trying to break free from an invisible force.

“His heart rate is dangerously high, it appears to be a neurological trauma response,” Friday called out from the speakers in the observation room.

“We need to calm him down!” Wade shouted as he glanced at the monitors and watched his bpm go up past 280, that couldn’t be good. The merc leaned over the brunette, trying to hold his face in his hands and sooth him but he received a swift super powered sucker punch to the face by the unconscious web crawler. He was ridiculously strong even in his sleep. Wade didn’t care, Peter needed him and he could heal-they just needed him to calm down before he hurt himself. 

Tears streamed down Peter’s face and his eyes were screwed shut and his body arched off the bed. His temperature rose past 110 degrees and the black mark burned bright red.

“I’ve alerted Doctor Strange and the boss they should be here momentarily but if we don’t get his heartrate down it could be lethal,” Friday called.  
“I’m not a doctor, but I have an idea and you’re not going to like it,” Eddie said nervously looking from Peter to Wade.

“Whatever it is, you need to do it fast. He’s going to die,” Wade called as he tried and failed to get Peter to open his eyes and snap out of it. 

“Okay, let me through and I apologize in advance,” Eddie said as Wade moved out of the way and Eddie sank down to plant a kiss on Peter, but it wasn’t just any kiss it was partly symbiosis. Venom didn’t go inside Peter alone, he took Eddie with him or at least his consciousness. They only had a few seconds before Eddie would be declared legally brain dead, lifeless body slumped on the floor.

That was a little odd to see. When Eddie and Venom arrived in Peter’s nightmare, everything was on fire and there was a giant purple monster standing over several dead bodies that resembled Earth’s mightiest. Spider-Man was the last one left and he was barely standing. The purple monster had just killed Iron Man and Doctor Strange with the help of a very weird looking glove that glowed dangerously, there was no trace of them left. Spider-Man’s suit was almost done for and he was taking the brunt of every charging blow that monster threw. It was an unusual sight, Spider-Man wasn’t fighting back. He was just kneeling there getting punched out over and over and over a bloody bruise on the battlefield. 

“Peter, you’ve gotta snap out of it. This isn’t real. We haven’t got much time!” Eddie called from across the field, trying not to flinch at Peter’s mangled face looking back at him.

“E-eddie?” The brunette stammered as he received yet another blow, this time however Spider-Man caught it in his hand and they both woke with a start, Eddie coughing on the floor from being thrust back into his body and Peter’s eyes opened wide in alarm, his reflexes were off and he accidentally pushed Wade away from him and against the far side of the room. He looked around wildly and then cringed at the pain that radiated from his abdomen and up his body like a bolt of lightning.

“I know I can heal but that was uncalled for, Pete,” Wade said as he dusted himself off and got up off the ground.

“Where am I? What happened?” Peter asked, looking apologetically at Wade and then glancing over at Eddie nervously.

“You’re in the med wing kiddo, and you didn’t call me.” Tony said as he entered the room and crossed his arms over his chest, giving the brunette a stern look and eyeing the monitors feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders. His vitals were stable and that mark seemed to be healing properly now, whatever they had done had helped enormously.

Stephen wasn’t far behind and it wasn’t long before they were both fussing over him. Stephen being the more discrete of the pair, scanning him with magic for any residual dark energy and he found none. Eddie and Wade waited outside to give Tony and Stephen a moment alone with Peter.

“You kissed him…” Wade trailed off, it wasn’t accusatory and there seemed to be no resentment behind that statement.  
“It was Venom’s idea, they said they could help me get through to Peter,” Eddie said, not wanting to linger too much on the subject, those lips were sinfully soft.

“Thank you, for saving him.” Wade said quietly looking over at the shorter man with newfound interest.

“Don’t mention it,” Eddie said, still unwilling to meet those searching blue eyes. 

_I wonder how those lips would feel against ours._

Stop being a perv V.

_You were thinking the same thing, hypocrite._

Shut it, parasite.

_Apologize, or I’ll lick his face._

Fine, I’m sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be crazier, exciting and lemony goodness. Thank you for reading.


End file.
